Until Next Time
by wvuchick21
Summary: When did trying to have sex become such a pain in the ass?
1. Chapter 1

_Gibbs' House_

The basement floor was cold underneath her heated skin, but it did nothing to cool her down. Her breath hitched in her throat when his tongue circled her clit as he slipped two fingers into her slick channel. His five o'clock shadow scraped the sensitive skin of her thighs and her skin tingled from the brief contact.

He licked, laved and suckled her clit as his fingers continued a steady thrusting. She felt her impending orgasm deep in her belly. Her head thrashed back and forth on the cold basement floor.

As her muscles tightened around his fingers, he laved her clit, sending her soaring into the stratosphere. Her cries filled the basement. He always knew she'd be a screamer with as passionate as she was with her career.

"Oh, God, Gibbs!" she gasped as she held his head on her stomach. Her fingers combed through his silver locks. "Your mouth should be an illegal weapon."

He smiled against the smooth skin of her stomach. Gibbs knew he was an efficient lover, but it always made him swell with male pride hearing it from her.

"Don't let that go to your head."

"Already did. And not the one on my shoulders." He crawled up her body and pressed his entire length against her.

She felt his arousal pressing against her mound. She arched her hips and rubbed against the bulge in his jeans.

Gibbs growled in her ear and shivers shot throughout her body. She reached for his belt buckle, not wanting to wait another second. He leaned down and started feasting on her bountiful breasts. His tongue circled around her nipple then drew it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it.

Through the sexual haze surrounding them, a ringing sound filled their ears. He let her nipple pop out of his mouth and cursed as he grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket. He gestured for Kate to be quiet before answering, "What do you want, DiNozzo?"

"We've got a new case, Boss."

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty-five minutes," he turned his heated gaze to Kate's breasts and then trailed it up to her eyes which mirrored his.

"By the way, Boss, do you know where Kate is? She's not answering her cell or home phone."

Gibbs rubbed his aching erection against Kate's mound, lightly grazing her clit and eliciting a soft, breathy moan from her lips. "Don't worry about it, DiNozzo. I'll get a hold of her."

"All right, Boss."

Gibbs hung up on the young agent and returned his attention to the woman beneath him. "Duty calls, Katie."

"That sucks."

"Mmm, yes, it does," he murmured as he suckled on her neck gently while rubbing his aching hard on against her once more before rolling away from her.

He stood up and tried to rearrange his erection to a more comfortable position. Like that was possible while looking at a naked Kate Todd get dressed.

Kate knew Gibbs was watching her get dressed because when she bent over to pull on her thong, he growled low in his throat. He was a totally different person outside of work. She was finding that out a little bit at a time since they started secretly dating since her kidnapping by Ari.

As she pulled on her pants, she thought about how something just clicked after Ari let her go. Gibbs had driven her back to his house. He had refused to let her out of his sight for a couple of days. Didn't poke or prod her for questions. Just let her be with her thoughts as she watched him work on his boat.

After about an hour on the first day, Kate opened up about Ari. And Gibbs listened intently, not judging her opinions.

She had never experienced Gibbs quite like that before. She had stayed with him for a total of three days. When she wanted, she watched him with the boat. And when he knew she was watching, he asked her to help.

It was during the last of those three days that they shared their first kiss. Both of them covered with sawdust and sweat.

Neither one of them cared nor did they never look back. Now four months later, Kate wished that they would stop getting interrupted. In the last four months, they've not had sex yet. Every time they try to, someone calls. They might as well just skip the oral sex and move on to the main event next time.

She fastened her bra, pulled on her knit shirt and slipped into her heels. "You ready, Gibbs?"

"Not really, but I told Tony that I'd be there in twenty-five minutes." He pulled on his polo shirt and then led her to the stairs. "Until next time, Ms. Todd."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten Days Later_

Kate tiredly walked into her apartment and dropped her gear the moment she stepped over the threshold. After shutting the door, she shuffled over to the couch and collapsed on it. Laying her head back against the cushions, she closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet for the first time in over a week.

Since she and Gibbs were interrupted in his basement ten days ago, the whole team has been busy with two cases back to back. She and Gibbs haven't had a moment alone together since that interlude ten days ago.

She wanted to ask him to meet her here when they were leaving the office, but stopped short with one look at him. He was as tired as she. They both needed sleep and Kate knew that if they were together, neither would get a decent amount of sleep. And on top of that, they needed to be back at the office tomorrow morning

She never remembered dating to be this difficult. Then again, she couldn't remember the last time she seriously dated instead of a few dates here and there before ending it.

A smile graced her face.

A loud knock on the front door erased that smile instantly.

She groaned as she stood up and made her way to the door. Who the hell would be visiting her at this late hour? Either way, they were going to get a peace of her mind. "What the hell do…?" The rest of the sentence died on her tongue at the sight of her tall, dark, and sexy as sin boyfriend.

"Were you going to get an attitude with me?" He grinned at her as he stepped inside.

"Maybe." She smiled saucily at him before closing the door. "I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"You get many visitors at night?"

Kate clicked her tongue. "Well, Tony sometimes comes over and helps rub down my sore muscles."

"Katie," he growled, "don't tease me. I'm hanging on by a thin thread here. All I want to do is grab you, hold you tight, and bury myself in you. Being with you makes the world go away for a while."

She sucked in a sharp breath at his revelation. Her heart skipped a beat and she didn't think she could be turned on more than she was, but he proved her body wrong. "What's stopping you?"

"A hunch that the moment I slip into your sweet warmth, someone will call my damn phone. I don't want to rush making love to you."

Kate laughed softly.

Gibbs followed suit. "When did trying to have sex become such a pain in the ass?"

"Who knows?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. She removed his jacket, laid it on the couch and led him to her bedroom.

"Kate," he stalled their movement, once they entered the room.

"Gibbs, we're both dead tired, so I don't think there'll be much hot monkey sex going on. So, take off what you want and get your ass in that bed."

He chuckled at her as he removed his clothes except for his boxers and white t shirt.

Kate headed for the bathroom and five minutes later, she emerged in pajama pants and a tank top. She crawled in beside him and settled down in his strong embrace.

* * *

><p>She woke up to calloused hands slipping underneath her tank top to skirt over the silky skin of her taut stomach, then danced their way up to her breasts. One forefinger and thumb rubbed over a nipple before the hand cupped the full globe.<p>

A soft moan exited her mouth, "Don't start something you can't finish, Jethro."

"I don't intend to, Kate," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling it, sending shivers through her body and settling between her thighs.

She wiggled her bottom back against the raging erection, eliciting an animalistic growl from Gibbs.

He rolled her onto her back, tore off her pajama pants and panties then pushed his boxers past his hips until he freed his aching erection. Settling himself between Kate's thighs, poised at her entrance.

"This isn't going to be very romantic or pretty. I need to be inside you so badly, Katie. I'll make it up to you," he growled as he gripped her thighs, spreading them to accommodate his lean hips.

"God, Gibbs, I don't care!" She pushed herself against him, feeling his erection slid against her folds, gently grazing her clit.

"Ah, Kate," he groaned as she continued to rub against him, feeling her folds against his hardened length. Skin against skin. Positioning himself at her entrance, Gibbs prepared to thrust into her and end the sexual tension emitting from the two of them.

_The Marine Corps Hymn_ rang out in the bedroom. Kate screamed bloody murder. "You've got to be shitting me!"

He reached for his phone on the nightstand. "Yeah, McGee?" He rolled away from Kate and sat up on the edge of the bed. He listened to McGee on the other end as he stared down at the floor. "I'll be into the office," he stole a look at the clock on the nightstand, "in about thirty minutes."

After hanging up with McGee, Gibbs stood up and righted his boxers, pulled on his jeans and polo shirt.

He turned his gaze to Kate, lounging in the same position that he left her in. He swallowed deeply when he watched her hand caress her bare midriff then trail it down to the top of her mound.

"It's not nice to tease."

"Just reminding you of what's waiting for you when we try this again."

He stalked over to the bed and leaned over her. "We'll get there, Kate. I promise." He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers, then slipped their joined fingers into her folds.

"Gibbs…Jethro," she gasped at the sensation. Sure, she pleasured herself, but she had never done anything like this before.

He nipped at her lower lip. "I love it when you say my name. Makes me so hard," to prove his point, he grabbed her other hand and placed it over the bulge in his jeans.

She unconsciously squeezed his erection, bringing a growl from him.

"That feels so good, Katie. You see what you do to me." He guided their fingers over her clit, lightly, shooting tiny shocks throughout her body.

Gasping and arching towards the touch, she needed more. He slipped two fingers into her slick channel and slowly, achingly, started thrusting them in and out. "You feel how you grip our fingers, Kate? When I'm inside you, that'll be heaven." Gibbs trailed his tongue over her lower lips then nipped at the side of her neck.

"God…" the rest of sentence died on her lips when she felt impending orgasm. She squeezed his erection once more, arched her hips into their thrusting fingers and fell into the waiting abyss.

He groaned low in his throat and gritted his teeth as he held back his own climax. When he actually got inside her, he might go up in flames. He withdrew their fingers, untwined them and then kissed her lips gently. "We'll set the bedroom on fire when the time comes."

"Uh huh." Her brain was fried. What would happen when she finally got him inside her?

"I need to head into Headquarters. Another case awaits our arrival." His thumb traced over her lower lip, then down over her jaw. "I expect you to be at work on time, Ms. Todd." With that,he grabbed his shoes and exited the bedroom.

Kate shot up to a sitting position at his last statement. He expected her to move quickly after that earth shattering orgasm.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, etc! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

Stolen moments were few and far between the last two months. It seemed that everyone serving in the US Navy and Marine Corps had a problem. Between a downed Marine Corp helicopter in rural West Virginia; a rape and murder case that mirrored a ten year old case that had always haunted Ducky; a mafia body dumping ground that happened to be a Marine bombing range; and a soon-to-be retired Navy pilot and her family that needed protection until her official date of retirement due to a bomb that blew up her SUV; the whole team had their hands full.

And Kate and Gibbs had been practically living at Headquarters the last two months—not the most discreet place to get it on— and they never brought their relationship to work. Business was business. And their personal lives were nobody's business.

They had shared occasional kisses whenever they shared the elevator alone. Brushed against each other in passing just for the sake of touching. They wished for the time when they could be alone, but the cases kept them busy enough that sex was the furthest thing on their mind.

And it would get even further.

Kate wished for the end of the new case they were working. A Navy Commander supposedly burst into flames on his own. All she wanted was some downtime in her own apartment—or her handsome boyfriend's house—which never looked better.

The last stolen moment—and erotic beyond description—in her apartment seemed light years ago. But whenever she thought about it—it came rushing back in full force and warmed her from head to toe. Her whole body becomes and live wire and she can never look at Gibbs out of fear of him seeing the hungry look in her eyes.

There were times that she wanted to say _fuck it_ and drag Gibbs into the locker room and put out the flame of sexual tension that burned between them. She didn't know how he did it—stay so cool and collected—when she knew he was as hungry and frustrated as she. She'd seen the look on his face two days ago in the elevator. If they been alone—let's just say the fire alarms would've been going off throughout the building.

She'd instantly gotten wet when she met his gaze—his icy blue eyes darkened from arousal—and he practically undressed her with his eyes with Tony standing in front of them! Her only worry was which one of them would break first—and would it be at Headquarters or one of their places.

Both were hanging by very thin threads.

"Kate, my office," he barked as he passed her desk.

She had come to realize that _his office_ meant the elevator after repeated visits from FBI Agent Fornell. He and Fornell always stalked to the elevator to converse—but mostly it was to argue.

Kate stood up slowly—trying not to look exceptionally eager to get chewed out by the boss—and made her way to the elevator, where Gibbs stood waiting.

They stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind them.

Before she completely turned around, he'd flipped the emergency switch, halting the elevator, and pinned her against the back wall with his muscular body.

"Mmm…" she moaned low in her throat as his lips crashed down on hers in a bruising kiss. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and her fingers dived into his short hair.

He grabbed her left leg, lifted it and she wrapped it tight around his waist, bringing their lower bodies in direct contact. He grounded his erection against her covered mound and was rewarded with a moan. She pulled him closer with her leg. His hands dug into the soft skin at her waist. They broke the kiss and he kissed his way down her jaw, nipping the underside of it before planting open mouth kisses down her slender throat. His tongue traced her clavicle bone which was visible because of her v neck knit shirt.

"Gibbs," she panted.

"I know…_Jesus!_ I know," he growled as he pulled back from her. He took a few calming breaths and thought about…why did he even bother trying? It never worked any way.

Glancing Kate's way was a bad idea. Just the sight of her leaning against the back wall, her lips swollen from his kisses, her shirt a bit askew from his wandering hands, her mocha color eyes dark with arousal. He groaned when his semi-erect cock went to full hard-on.

Before he flipped the emergency switch again, he pressed the button for the evidence garage.

"Gibbs, what are we going to do?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, Kate. But, I'm going to walk around the evidence garage and hope to get this damn erection under control." He turned around to face the doors.

She smiled seductively behind his back.

He caught her reflection in the door. "Don't be smiling like that. It'll get us both in deep trouble."

"Well, pray that this case wraps up rather quickly." She stepped up beside him, brushing the side of his arm with her breast.

"Katie," he growled.

The elevator stopped. "This is your stop, Gibbs. If you need me for _anything, _I'll be with Abby."

"You're cruel, Ms. Todd," he whispered as he exited the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kate strolled into the Forensics Lab and found Abby hunched at her computer—surprise, surprise. "Hey, Abs!"<p>

Abby whirled around at the sound of Kate's voice. "Hey, Kate. What's up?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Just thought I'd come for a quick visit before getting back to work."

The Goth eyed Kate suspiciously which in turn made Kate twitchy. Abby could usually see through a lie. And could read people exceptionally well—hell, maybe she should be the profiler instead of Kate.

"Abby, you're making me nervous."

"Were you doing something wrong, Kate?"

_If you only knew, Abs._ "Now, why would you say that?"

"Why did you answer my question with a question?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There you go again! You did something—or should I say _someone_—in the elevator!" Abby jumped up from her chair, grabbed Kate's hand and hauled her into the office.

"Abby, you've got it all wrong." _Note to self, next time I have a heated make out session with Gibbs anywhere in Headquarters, do not, _I repeat_, do not go see Abby directly afterwards._

"Do I?" she raised her eyebrows at the Special Agent. "So, was it Gibbs that's gotten you all hot and bothered?"

"Abby, he's my boss." _Oh, God! She sees right through me. Is it written on my face somewhere: _I am totally getting it on with my boss_?_ "It would be unethical."

Abby scoffed, "Kate, have you seen the way he looks at you sometimes? I don't think Gibbs is thinking ethical thoughts."

"He checks me out?" _Act surprised at her question and she'll probably question herself. _

"You haven't noticed?" She saw Kate shake her head. "Okay, maybe I jumped to conclusions, because you came in here, looking a little flushed and your breathing was irregular. And then you were avoiding my questions."

Kate shrugged it off. "No worried, Abs. Just had an argument with Tony. You know how angry he makes sometimes." She leaned closer to the Goth and whispered, "You should know by now that if I'm getting it on with anyone, you'll certainly know about it." She straightened and headed for the door. "I'll talk to you later, Abs."

When she was safely in the elevator, she whipped out her cell-phone and shot a text to Gibbs. She'd been teaching him all about technology when they weren't hell bent on jumping each other's bones. And he's gotten pretty good at texting.

_Stop checking me out when we're at work._

_Why?_ Why? The man must be oblivious.

_Abby's been noticing and is suspicious._

_You didn't tell her anything?_

_No…but I think she got her interrogating skills from you._

_That good, huh?_

_You have no idea!_

Kate stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for her desk. She was on a mission. Hurry up and get this case solved so she and Gibbs can lock themselves away for a few hours. She would love a couple of days, but that'll never happen. Someone would definitely interrupt them. It was inevitable.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reviews, fav stories, etc! One part after this-somewhat of an epilogue, to wrap everything up.**

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

Kate entered Gibbs' house—the man really should learn to lock his damn front door—and hung up her peacoat on the hooks just inside the door. She set her purse and keys down on the coffee table in the sparsely decorated living room. He really needed to invest in more furniture—not that her apartment looked any better. At least it looked lived in. Here, it looked as if Gibbs was hanging around until he had to move on to another place.

She had gotten a text from Gibbs almost immediately after she left Headquarters.

_Meet me at my house in an hour. Wear something comfortable._

Her idea of wearing something comfortable when with Gibbs would be nothing at all. But, she had decided to play along—why, she had no idea. She stopped by her apartment, changed into a pair of boot-cut jeans, fitted tank and one of her USC long sleeved shirts—she smiled knowing that Gibbs would mumble about the USC shirt. She had also gathered a change of clothes while at the apartment.

She dropped her overnight bag beside the coffee table and made her way to the basement—where else would the man be in his house, other than his bedroom. Though, sometimes Kate wondered if he slept in the basement, too. "Gibbs?" She asked as she made her way down the steps.

His back was to her and she saw the muscles of his back play underneath his t-shirt as he slowly, but expertly sand the wood that would eventually be the hull of the boat—at least she thought so. So, she wasn't a nautical person. She sat down on the second to last step from the bottom and watched. The way the worn denim of his jeans molded to his delectable ass; the way his t-shirt fell on him like second skin, outlining the muscles of his back, shoulders and arms.

"Are you going to sit there all night?"

_Does that sexy as sin man have eyes in the back of his head?_ "I'm just enjoying the show," she stated in a tongue-in-cheek manner.

"Well, the enjoyable part _this_ show is that you're allowed to touch. But, only if you come over here." He set down the sandpaper and faced her.

_Well, hot damn! Don't have to tell me twice!_ Kate stood up and walked down the final step and strolled over to him. "So, what's all this about—me being in something comfortable?" She ran a finger down the center of his chest and over his stomach, feeling the muscles jump.

"How would you like to get away for awhile?"

She moaned, "That would be heavenly!" Her right hand skimmed the hem of his shirt before dipping beneath to touch skin. "But that's virtually impossible. With our luck, something—or _someone_ would interrupt us."

"Ye of little faith, but I definitely agree with you on that one." Gibbs removed her hand and laughed at the pout that graced her face. He couldn't think straight when she touched him like that. "I managed to get us both one day vacation without too much trouble."

"And?"

"We're having a stay-cation. We're not leaving this house for the next thirty-six hours."

"Hmm, sounds like heaven." She closed the distance between them and lightly nibbled at his lower lip. "Since I know you hardly have any food in this house, I'm going to head to the grocery store." She kissed the corner of his mouth and then bounded up the stairs.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Gibbs emerged from the dank basement to find a beautiful sight in his kitchen. Kate was standing at the counter beside the stove, chopping up onions and carrots to throw into a bowl full of mixed salad greens. She had taken off her long sleeve shirt to show a tight fitted tank—which showed off her slender shoulders and athletic toned body. Her hair was pulled back in a disheveled pony tail. He ventured over to the stove and inhaled the aroma of the pasta sauce simmering on the stove.<p>

"It's nothing special. Just some spaghetti and tossed salad. I'm sure neither one of us has eaten anything sensible today."

"It looks delicious. Thank you," he whispered as he placed a light kiss on the back of her neck.

She sighed and the knife faltered in chopping a tomato. "Gibbs, that's not the safest thing to do when I'm welding a knife."

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful. And addictive," he groaned. He nipped at the side of her neck, and then swiped his tongue over the wounded area.

"Jethro," she panted.

"I love it when you say my first name." His hands slipped beneath her tank to caress her taut stomach. "Why don't you put down that knife and we postpone dinner for awhile?" His fingers played with the button on her jeans for a few seconds before deftly opening them and sliding down the zipper. He danced his finger over the top of her thong. "What do you say, Katie?" he whispered in her ear while he slipped his fingers inside her thong.

Kate relaxed back against Gibbs after setting down the knife. Neither one of them needed to lose a toe or two if she dropped it on the floor. A contented sigh exited her lips when his fingers slipped between her slippery folds to find her clit. She tilted her head to the side to allow his better access to her neck.

He nipped and laved while his fingers stroked her, his thumb gently circling her clit. It didn't take her long to fall over the edge—she'd been wound up so tight since their last encounter. She arched her lower body into Gibbs' stroking fingers—drawing out her orgasm and then slowly easing her back down to earth.

He reached over and turned off the stove with his free hand, and withdrew his other from her, then grabbed her hand to guide her upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>They stepped into the bedroom and Gibbs froze. "Is this really going to happen this time? No interruptions? I don't think I could stop this time if someone calls."<p>

"It's only us here." She went over to him and drew his t-shirt up and over his head, revealing his muscular physique. Leaning forward, she licked and laved at his clavicle bone before trailing kisses up his neck to nip the underside of his jaw. The taut abdominal muscles jumped beneath her fingertips as they trailed down to the waist of his well worn jeans.

Her fingers deftly unbuttoned and then slid the zipper down. She pushed the denim past his hips and watched the offending garment slid down his long, lean legs to puddle at his feet. Sure, she'd seen Gibbs in his boxers numerous times in the last six months, but here and now—knowing that it was the two of them…Her hand shook slightly as her fingers slid underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Gibbs couldn't help but notice it. "Nervous, Kate?" He took the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head and let out an animalistic growl at the sight of her red lace bra—that hugged her breasts like his hands to do.

Kate laughed softly as she pushed his boxers past his hips and down his legs. She wrapped her hands around his erect cock; her thumb circled the mushroom shaped head.

"Kate," he gasped. He had to regain control or she would take him over the edge in no time.

"Yes, Jethro," she whispered innocently as she trailed a finger down his cock and back up on the underside. "You're so tense. Maybe we should lay you down." She teased him as she released him and led him to the king sized bed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the slow striptease that Kate performed for him. With a little sexy wiggle of her hips, she pushed her jeans past her hips and down her legs. Once she stepped out of them, she closed the distance between them, standing mere inches form him and reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She slipped her arms through the straps, but held the cups to her breasts.

Gibbs' eyes raked over her and Kate instantly felt the heat in his gaze. She then lifted her hands and the bra fluttered to the floor, leaving her clothed only in the matching thong.

He loved how her skin glowed in the bedside lamp. He loved everything about this woman. Her strength. Her sexiness. He could tell that she was nervous doing the striptease, but she did it to make him happy. He'd been happy either way. He had an exceptional woman who wanted him—desired him beyond description.

"Come here, Kate," he whispered.

She stepped into the space between his legs. His lips lightly brushed the soft skin of her stomach while he slowly removed the last piece of clothing separating them. His fingers trailed up the back of her thighs, over her sexy ass to her waist. He urged her to straddle his lap. His cock brushed against her, bringing forth a breathy gasp from her. She clutched his shoulders for support. He reached between their bodies, positioned his cock at her entrance, lifted her up slightly and then lowered her slowly, filling her up.

"Jethro," she moaned as they slowly rocked against each other, settling into an age old rhythm. She buried her face in the curve of his neck.

Her breasts brushed against his hair covered chest, sending little electric shocks throughout her body. She had envisioned their first coupling as frantic—since they had to wait so long and wound each other up so tight—not drawn out and sensual as it was turning out to be. She felt his fingers biting into the tender skin of her waist.

"Kate…_baby._"

_Baby?_ How could this man make one word sound so sexy? She reached down between them, slipping a finger between her folds, zeroing in on her clit. She knew she was close. Gibbs raised his head when he felt the brush of her fingers. He made her look at him—her mocha color eyes gazed into his icy blue ones.

A few flicks and Kate was soaring through the stratosphere. Gibbs felt her walls tighten around his cock and thrust up a few times before emptying into her welcoming warmth. He wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her deeply as he groaned her name.

Their harsh breathing could be heard in the quiet bedroom.

Kate gasped, "WOW!"

He chuckled lowly. "My sentiments exactly." He looked into her eyes and never felt more at home. "I love you, Kate." A beautiful, soft smile formed on her face. A smile that Gibbs had never seen before—it was then that he realized that it was reserved only for him.

"I love you, too."

He lifted her from him and settled them both back against the pillows. Kate snuggled against his side with her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder and she lightly caressed his chest.

He heard a soft giggle from her. "Care to share with the class, Ms. Todd?"

"I almost miss the interruption, since it's been happening for so long."

"I'm going to forget that you said that because you might've jinxed us."

She placed a kiss on his chest. "So what if I did? I got what I wanted."

"What's that? Hot, sweaty sex?"

"Nope, but that was wonderful. I got a few stolen hours with you—the man that I love. I never ask for too much."

He kissed the top of her head and realized she was right. They lay there for awhile, basking in the afterglow before rising to go downstairs and save what they could of the dinner.

They sat on the living room floor, naked and ate. Sure, the spaghetti noodles were a bit overcooked; the salad had started to wilt; and the sauce was runny. But neither complained. To them, it was a five star restaurant kind of meal.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**This part is centered solely around the episode "Forced Entry". Once again, thanks for the reviews, story alerts, etc.**

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen Hours Later<em>

Gibbs had guessed it right—Kate had jinxed them—because the inevitable interruption came at exactly six o'clock the next morning. His phone rang while they were sharing a steamy shower. Hers called out—not that she was able to answer, too—when Gibbs had her pinned against the hallway wall as he pounded into her. Kate hadn't known where she ended and he began. It was a frenzied coupling that left them both breathless and staggering on rubbery legs. Another shower had ensued. And it had been around seven o'clock when they made it into Headquarters—trying not to look as if they spent the entire night thoroughly enjoying each other.

Fifteen minutes after arriving, the team had headed for Marine Corps Base Quantico. And intruder had been shot in one of the base houses. He had survived the shooting—the Marine's wife hadn't wanted to kill him. She had just wanted him to leave. Well, she'd gotten him to leave her house—in an ambulance, though. He'd been admitted to the Base Hospital and was in ICU.

Kate had been able to sneak into the hospital room—surprisingly from Tony's quick thinking and even quicker mouth. Though, the next time she saw him, she would definitely make him pay for dressing her down—so to speak. She had quickly taken his fingerprints and snapped photos of him. It was when she was putting away the camera that he'd jerked awake.

"_It was…was a game. Laura invited me over. I thought she loved me."_

When they'd gotten back to Headquarters, Kate uploaded the photos to the plasma screen and personally delivered the fingerprints to Abby, so they could be run through AFIS and the military database.

"_So, Kate, you look rather rested today." Abby stated as she scanned the fingerprints into her computer and then started the search. "So, who was the lucky guy?"_

_Kate let out a nervous chuckle, "I don't know what you're talking about, Abs. I finally got some sleep in my own bed. I need to get back upstairs."_

She'd beat a hasty retreat before Abby could've bombarded her with any more questions.

It'd been Gibbs—not Abby—that had come through with the intruder's name, one Jeremy Davison. The MP's found his car, deserted at one of base's gates. All of his identifications were in the car. After McGee got a search warrant for Davison's address, he and Kate were heading there now.

"You okay, Kate? You seem a little quiet." He reached over and squeezed her knee.

She placed her hand over his, mainly to hold it there. Since they left his house, they haven't touched and it seemed to calm her down just now. Her thumb rubbed the back of his hand. "Do I look like I've had sex?"

He couldn't help but laugh because it was such a ludicrous question.

"Thanks a lot, Jethro."

"Hey, I'm not laughing at you. What made you say that?" He removed his hand so he could turn a corner and then pulled into the parking lot of Jeremy Davison's apartment complex.

"Abby mentioned that I looked rested and wondered who the lucky guy was."

Gibbs put the car in park and then shut it off. "Kate, don't worry about anything. Our relationship is bound to be discovered sooner or later. The only person who matter is Director Morrow—he knows by the way."

She chuckled, "When did you find the time?"

"This morning, actually. I explained everything to him. For now, you're still on my team. He knows we're professional at work."

"You said _for now_. Does that mean that I might be put on someone else's team?"

"Yes, or you might get the opportunity to have your own team." He opened his door and she followed suit. He gazed at her over the roof of the car. "But right now, Kate, let's not worry about it."

A soft smile formed on her face before she followed him into the apartment. They entered quietly, guns drawn and searched—making sure the apartment was empty. "This is how I envisioned Tony's place."

"It is like this. But DiNozzo has better furniture."

Kate muttered, "Why am I not surprised?" She sat down on the couch and opened Davison's laptop and sat back, awestruck. This particular case was starting to become rather weird. "Um, Gibbs, you take a look at this?"

He strolled over and she turned the laptop towards him. She pointed to the computer screen. Laura Rowens was poised provocatively, dressed in a white merry widow, garter belt and stockings. "She had to have sent it to him."

"What makes you say that?" He went back to searching the apartment.

"Let's just say—theoretically—that I had a picture like this," she stopped short at his suggestive glance, "I wouldn't be standing on the street corner, handing them out."

"Maybe he worked in a photo shop."

Kate rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She found some printed emails—conversations between Laura Rowens and Jeremy Davison. There seemed to be a lot of lying going on. As she glanced at them, her breathing became erratic, her stomach fluttered and the sensations settled in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe that she—Caitlin Todd, good little Catholic girl—was becoming aroused reading these emails. She moved on to the next one—which was way more explicit and provocative.

"Whoa!"

Gibbs glanced at her and immediately noticed the tell tale flush in her cheeks. His girlfriend was aroused over something. "What, Kate?" He made his way back over to her.

"These emails between Laura Rowens and Davison. They're pretty specific. What I mean by specific…is that they're quite explicit…in the most pornographic sense of the word." She handed over the emails.

He took the pre-offered email. He held it away at arm's length—because once again he forgot his damn reading glasses. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I would say that's specific, Kate."

Kate knew it affected him the same way it did her. She also could tell that he wanted to push her back against the arm of the couch. Her thigh clenched just at the thought. How much longer until they were once again behind closed doors?

* * *

><p>Kate walked through the front door of Gibbs' house. She knew it was empty. He was still at Headquarters. Upon dropping her gear in the living room, she headed upstairs for a much needed shower. Once again, she did a stop over at her apartment for enough clothes for the rest of the weekend. Eventually, she'll have to return to her own place. Even though his house was so sparsely decorated, she felt home—comforted.<p>

She undressed slowly, then folded the discarded clothes and set them on the edge of the dresser. She started to reach inside her overnight bag for a tank and boxers, but decided to pilfer one of Gibbs' old t-shirts. She found a slightly faded olive green t-shirt emblazoned with _USMC_. After repeated washings, the fabric was worn and soft against her skin.

Kate headed to the bathroom, reached inside the shower curtain and turned on the water and let it warm up for a minute or two. She sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, propped her arms on her thighs.

So lost in her thoughts she never heard Gibbs come through the front door, up the stairs and stand in the doorway of the bathroom.

"If this is the sight that greets me every night after work, I'll definitely leave early."

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He came into the bathroom and knelt in front of her. She brushed her fingers through his silver hair.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"That you're beautiful." He kissed the palm of her hand as if glided over his cheek and mouth. "And wondering why you're still with an old man like me."

The subject that they'd been avoiding for the last six to eight months. Kate didn't know what to say to him to make him understand that none of that mattered to her. She loved him. She wanted to be with him. Nothing else mattered. And her family—parents; the three crazy brothers, and her sister—wouldn't care about the age difference. She was old enough to make her own decisions—almost thirty-two—and all her family cared about was if the man treated her with respect and loved her unconditionally.

"Funny that you should ask. What am I still doing with you?" Her hands unbuttoned the three buttons of his polo shirt before grasping the sides and slowly pulling is over his head. When it landed on the floor, Kate continued, "You're downright sexy, experienced—I don't have to train a younger man on what I like in bed—and when you smile, _be still my heart_." His undershirt followed suit. "Mmm, and your body! I love everything about you, Jethro. I love _you_." Her hands traced the breadth of his shoulders, the contours of his chest and lightly skimmed over his abdomen, the muscles jumping from her touch.

Kate stood up with Gibbs following. She unbuckled his belt, pulled it from the loops and set it aside on the vanity. Then she unbuttoned his pants, lowered the zipper, lightly grazing his erection in the process, and along with his boxers, pushed them both down his legs. After removing his shoes and socks, they entered the shower together.

"What made you say that question?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm going to wake up and all this would've been a dream." He pulled her close underneath the spray and buried his face in her neck. "What did I do to deserve this?"

She ran her hands up and down his toned back. "You took me home with you."

Gibbs chuckled. That seemed like a lifetime ago. His hand drifted down and cupped her ass, pressing their lower bodies against each other. He nibbled and sucked at her neck, then licked and laved the wounded area.

"Jethro, I swear to God, if you left a mark—you're a dead man tomorrow."

"Then, I'll die a happy man." He lifted his head.

She shook her head at him as she reached for the soap. Gently she started washing him, paying close attention to his chest. Kate meticulously glided the soap over his pectorals, obliques and abdominals. Then she knelt before him and glided the soap over his quadriceps, hamstrings, and then down his toned calf muscles before repeating the process on this other leg—skirting his erection and making him groan in frustration.

"Patience is a virtue," Kate sang as she lathered up her hands, set the soap aside and grasped his aching erection.

"Katie," he growled.

Her hands caressed, her thumbs brushed over the engorged head, and then they slid down the shaft and cradled his testicles, gently rolling him in her hands which emitted a throaty groan from her sexy boyfriend. Leaning to the side, she let the spray wash away the soap before enveloping his cock into her luscious mouth.

Gibbs' fingers combed themselves through her wet, auburn tresses. Her tongue flattened and trailed up the underside to the head and swirled around until she took him back in and sucked. Hard. Kate knew he was close. His fingers tightened in her hair.

"Kate," he gasped before coming in her mouth.

She milked him, then released him and returned to her feet. His eyes were closed and a smiled graced his face. He opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into hers.

Kate washed herself and her hair, rinsed off and then shut off the water. He pulled back the shower curtain, stepped out and reached for two fluffy towels. Holding one open, he told her to step into it.

Gibbs dried her off while she returned the favor. They made their way back to the bedroom and fell into the king sized bed, the t-shirt Kate withdrew earlier, completely forgotten. She snuggled into his side, the excitement of the day finally catching up with them both.

* * *

><p>Kate felt a rough, calloused hand gliding up her hip and then over her abdomen to cup one full breast. She moaned softly—half awake and half still in dreamland—as she blindly reached for his hand with her own. Together they massaged her breast. She wiggled her bottom against his erection and smiled when Gibbs growled in her ear.<p>

"Are you trying to tell me something, baby?"

"You're the one who started it," she countered. "By the way, I love it when you call me _baby_. It gets me all hot and bothered."

Gibbs quickly rolled her onto her back and settled himself between her thighs. His lips were mere inches from hers, their breaths mingling with each breath they took. "Do you want this?"

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" She couldn't help but tease him. "Get to it, Gunny," she whispered against his lips before flicking her tongue over his lower lip.

"Since I was such a good Marine, I wouldn't want to disobey a direct order." At that, he entered her in one swift thrust. Their bodies touched from every angle.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his pulse as it pounded beneath her tongue. Then she nipped the underside of his jaw.

Gibbs' thrusts became faster. With the limited amount of times that they've made love so far, he had already found out that she moaned in frustration when he slowed his thrusts and arched her back, tightened her legs around his hips when he thrust hard and fast.

Just like he anticipated, Kate's legs tightened around his hips as her neck arched along with her back as she met his thrusts with wild abandon. As she felt her impending orgasm, she pulled his mouth down to hers, plundering it, nipping at the corners and his bottom lip.

Once she reached hers, he knew his wasn't far behind. It only took four more thrusts and Gibbs found paradise once more in Kate's waiting arms. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, breathing in the faint scent of lavender. His lips brushed against the perspired skin bringing out a contented moan from Kate.

"Gibbs, do we have to go in?" Her fingers danced up and down his back.

"It's tempting. But I want answers," he said, referring to the case.

"I know." She ran her thumb over his lips when he lifted his head to gaze at her. "Can you behave in the shower today? We don't have time for two."

A frown formed on his face, making him look like a little boy. "I can behave, but that doesn't mean I will." He withdrew from her warmth and stood up beside the bed.

Kate stretched like a contented cat before rolling out of bed. "Oh, you will behave, Jethro."

"Are you going to make me, Katie?" He smiled devilishly.

"Damn straight, I am!"

* * *

><p>Damn him! Kate could kill Gibbs. First of all, he hadn't behaved in the shower—and it turned out that she hadn't the willpower to stop him. She had told herself that it felt <em>so good<em>. How could she deny them both pleasure? When it came to any kind of sex with Gibbs—she might as well write _sucker_ in big red letters on her forehead. Like she had told him before hand—they hadn't had time for a second shower, so Kate had to whip her hair up in a fashionable ponytail—that had been when the second reason of wanting to kill Gibbs came into play.

He had left a mark on her neck the night before. When she'd been applying some cover up, he'd come into the bathroom. When her steely glare met his loving gaze in the mirror, he smiled sheepishly and retreated quickly, muttering an apology.

Thankfully, she'd lots of practice covering up _love bites_—since her senior year of high school—and no one had noticed at Headquarters—most of all, Abby.

The third strike against Gibbs today had occurred about ten minutes ago—which in turn made her change her clothes. Gibbs was a lucky bastard because she'd always kept a change of clothes in her locker.

When they'd return to Headquarters after processing Victor Grotinski's apartment—Abby had dug deeper into Laura Rowens' hard drive and discovered she hadn't written those explicit emails. Someone had framed Jeremy Davison since his computer hadn't been tampered with, but there'd been a glitch—what a surprise! The only way to figure out who framed Davison, they had to gain access to the Scarlet Secret web servers—Abby had gotten to do some undercover work after Kate's good memory. With McGee's help, Abby had found the man who put this whole runaway train into motion. Too bad they hadn't been able to interrogate him.

The murder had been filmed on a camera—situated in a vent no less—but it would be difficult to determine who the woman was. She had slit his throat right before that special moment.

Gibbs had taken the tape down to Abby—in hoping she could clean up the picture and get a facial on the murderer. It had been when he was returning to the bullpen that he ran into Kate coming out of the bathroom.

One look between them had all it took.

_Their rule of not bringing their relationship into work—fell by the wayside. He quickly grabbed her hand and drew her into the men's locker room. He walked briskly to the far end, Kate having trouble keeping up._

"_Gibbs," she hissed, "do you have a death wish? Someone could walk in."_

"_Then you better be quiet."_

"_Are you serious?"_

_He stopped and faced her. "I need to touch you, Kate. I'm going stir crazy today." He leaned against a row of lockers. "Sheesh, what the hell is wrong with me? I've never acted this way before. You're a bad influence, Ms. Todd."_

"_Me," she laughed. "How about you?"_

"_Why me?" He straightened to his full height and with little effort turned her until her back rested against the lockers._

_She gasped, "Gibbs, what are you doing?"_

_He had removed her pantyhose quickly along with her thong. "If you need me to tell you, then obviously I'm not doing it right." Bunching her skirt up around her waist, he bared her glistening curls. His hands kneaded her taut thighs before he knelt before her._

"_Oh…God! You're doing…doing…just fine," she hissed when he slipped a finger between her labia and flicked her clit._

"_Just fine?" His thumb circled her clit. Her knees buckled from the sensations._

"_Cocky bastard aren't…mmm," she moaned when his tongue flicked out and traced up the slit._

_He smiled as his fingers parted her labia to reveal paradise. "I think I've found a way to make Caitlin Todd speechless." He leaned forward and inhaled her intoxicating scent before flicking her clit with his tongue and then enveloping it between his lips and sucking._

_Her fingers dived into his hair and pulled. Her legs automatically splayed further apart to give him more room. Little throaty moans escaped her closed lips—it was quite difficult to remain quiet when Gibbs was performing the act of cunnilingus._

_He flattened out his tongue, swiped it over her clit and then trailed it down to her opening. He dipped it in a few times before returning and replacing it with two fingers._

_It didn't take too long to shoot her over the edge. "Jethro…yes," she moaned softly._

_His tongue swirled a few more strokes and then he leaned back and placed light kisses on her thighs. "Feel better, Kate?"_

"_You're a devil. You know that, right?" Kate pulled him to his feet and kissed him long and hard, getting a thrill after tasting herself on his lips. "Mmm, now I have to change."_

"_Why?"_

"_Honey, look at my skirt." She gestured to the piece of clothing after she pulled it down over her hips. It was now full of wrinkles._

_He scratched his ear. "I did that?"_

"_Yes, Gibbs, you did." She held out her hand, signaling for her pantyhose and thong._

_Reluctantly, he handed them over._

Tony was standing by her desk and saw her walking over with her skirt in her hands. "You changed," he said matter-of-factly.

_Leave it to Tony to discover that I've changed clothes_. "Tony, we're dealing a sociopath here." She ignored his comment. "But why settle on Laura Rowens and Jeremy Davison?"

Kate and Tony discussed a few theories and by then Gibbs had returned to the bullpen. "Let's go visit Laura Rowens. I want some answers."

* * *

><p>"Are you coming over to my place again?"<p>

"I can't. I have to go home. I only brought enough clothes for today." Kate felt sullen at turning Gibbs down. She leaned back against her car, thanking God that this case was finally over.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand completely."

That earned him a smile. "Why don't you come over to my place? I'll cook dinner and you can watch me do domestic duties."

"Domestic duties?"

"Or whatever." She reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her.

"Does that mean I'm out of the doghouse for everything I've done today?" A charming smile was flashed her way.

Kate clicked her tongue at him. "Still mulling over that, Gunny."

"How can I make it up to you, so that the next time I know what to do?" He placed his hands on the car, trapping her between the car and his body.

"Well, there are endless things that you can do," she licked her lips, "but, right now a kiss would be sufficed."

His mouth settled over hers, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips before dipping inside to tangle with her own. Her hands went around his neck and her fingers dived into his finger, One his hands pulled out her hair tie and then his fingers plunged into her auburn tresses, holding her mouth to his while the other gripped her waist, holding their lower bodies against each other.

"Damnit, Abby! Why did you…" Tony trailed off when he saw Abby pointing in front of her. He followed the direction of her finger and what he saw made his jaw drop. "Kate and Gibbs?"

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously in Until Next Time...**

_His mouth settled over hers, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips before dipping inside to tangle with her own. Her hands went around his neck and her fingers dived into his finger, One his hands pulled out her hair tie and then his fingers plunged into her auburn tresses, holding her mouth to his while the other gripped her waist, holding their lower bodies against each other._

_"Damnit, Abby! Why did you…" Tony trailed off when he saw Abby pointing in front of her. He followed the direction of her finger and what he saw made his jaw drop. "Kate and Gibbs?"_

* * *

><p>Kate pulled back from Gibbs, her words a feather whisper against his lips, "Are you coming over?"<p>

"After a kiss like that—hell, yeah!"

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Her fingers left his hair to play at the nape of his neck.

He growled, "You!"

A sexy smile flashed for him. "How about me for dessert?" She leaned in for another kiss.

"God, you're addicting!" His body pressed her harder against the car, his hands unbuttoned her red peacoat, fingers slipped underneath the hem of her shirt to find her warm skin.

She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck. Little nibbling bites trailed down over her jaw and neck to the collar of her coat. She should stop this. They were in the parking lot of NCIS. Anyone could walk by them. She really should—oh, God, he was moving the coat collar aside along with her shirt collar and nipping at her clavicle. She was putty in his hands.

"Gibbs…Jethro…my place."

He stopped the ministrations, her words registering to the small part of his brain that was still functioning. Barely. "Meet you there."

"Ok." He helped her into her car. She closed the door, turned over the engine and put down the window. "No speeding."

"Yes, baby." He leaned in the open window and brushed his lips over hers. He watched her pull out and went over to this truck—never noticing Tony and Abby standing in the shadows.

* * *

><p>"Did I really see and hear all that?"<p>

"What, Tony? You virgin ears never heard anything like that?"

He whipped his gaze to hers. "Abby, I just heard my boss and co-worker talking about going back to her place to have dinner and she was going to make _herself_ the dessert. Not to mention they were literally eating each other alive! That's a lot to process."

"Well, I'm glad my suspicions were confirmed."

"Hold up one minute! You knew?"

Abby smirked. "I suspected it. Now, I know for sure." Kate was going to get it tomorrow. She whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to Kate.

* * *

><p>Upon dropping her purse and backpack at her desk, Kate picked up the <em>Chai Tea<em> and _The Death by Chocolate_ muffin that Abby asked for last night and headed for the back elevator. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice that Kate hadn't gotten herself anything.

Breakfast in bed a la Gibbs—coffee, an English muffin with strawberry preserves—then an early morning work out of frenzied lovemaking. Kate was surprised that she remembered Abby's text at all after the early morning round of sex that left her brain fried. Gibbs had been right all those months ago—once they finally got to sex part, they'd set the bedroom on fire.

The elevator stopped and Kate walked into the Forensics Lab. Abby happened to be at her desk and Kate headed straight for it. "Morning, Abby." She held up the tea and muffin before setting them down in front of the Goth.

"Kate," she grinned devilishly, "where's yours?"

_Rule # 7: Always be specific when you lie_. "I had some coffee at home this morning."

"Really?"

Ok. Abby didn't believe that one. Probably because Kate never makes coffee at home. She always stops at D.C. Bean for a cup. "Really. I actually woke up early for once."

"Didn't have anything to do with whomever you were kissing last night?" Abby asked nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you last in the parking lot. With Gibbs."

Kate squeaked, "You did?" She sat down on the front of the desk and stared at the floor. "How much did you see?"

"Everything."

Kate groaned. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"You've been holding out on me, Kate. Sneaky, sneaky." Abby stood and rounded the desk to sit beside Kate. "So…" she nudged Kate's shoulder.

"Abby," Kate laughed as she shook her head. She and Gibbs had been playing with fire the whole day yesterday—with the oral sex in the men's locker room to making out against her car in the parking lot—no wonder Abby caught them. "Was anyone else there?"

"Yep."

Kate's stomach plummeted to her feet. "Please, don't tell me it was DiNozzo."

"Ok, I won't," she whispered.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this. That's what I get for dating my boss," Kate groaned. "But, my boss is so damn sexy and awesome between the sheets."

"Really?" Abby's interest was piqued.

Kate slowly turned her head to the Goth and said sheepishly, "Did I say that last part out loud?"

"You betcha."

"Abby, you've got to keep that last part to yourself."

"Don't worry, Kate, your secret is safe with me."

Kate stood up. "I better get back upstairs and prepare myself for onslaught from Tony." She headed for the door, but Abby's voice stopped her.

"How long have you guys been secretly dating?"

"Since Ari kidnapped me. Gibbs took me home with him for the weekend because he didn't want me out of his sight. It was that Sunday when we first kissed." That seemed a lifetime ago.

"Whoa! That's like seven months ago."

"Something like that, yeah."

Abby scolded, "You two were very sneaky. That's not nice."

Kate smiled before heading for the elevator.

Just like Kate expected on the elevator, Tony was waiting for her—practically sitting on her desk. Nope, he didn't look eager to ask her twenty questions. She took a deep breath and walked into the lion's den. She could handle anything that Tony dished out.

"So, Kate, what's it like to tongue Gibbs?"

"What was it really like to tongue that she-he last year?" Kate gave as well as she got.

"You just can't let that one go?"

"Tony, it's priceless." She waved her arms at him, "Now, move away from my desk.

Tony sat down at his desk and eyed Kate. "Why, Kate?"

"Why what?"

He leaned forward, placing his forearms on the desktop. "Why Gibbs? What's so special about him? He could be your father for Christ's sake."

"DiNozzo, he's not that much older than the two of us."

"Like I said, what's so special about him?"

"Women find me charming, DiNozzo." Gibbs said behind him. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not in the least, Boss." Tony winced. How was that man able to do that? Sneak up on people—well, forget that one. He used to do it for a living. What did that man have to made women just fall at his feet?

And now Gibbs had Kate—another remarkable woman. Sexy, beautiful, and becoming one hell of an agent.—not that Tony would tell her those things. She might punch him in the stomach for at least the first thought. They looked different—now that Tony knew about them. Gibbs didn't snipe at her like he used to. A smile would form on his face briefly when Kate was near. A touch here, a brush there. Everything that he'd witnessed the last couple of weeks made sense now.

"Why all the questions, Tony?" Gibbs' voice cut into his thoughts.

"Well…Boss, I witnessed…something quite bizarre in the parking lot last night," he said the last part rather quickly.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Hmm," Gibbs pushed out before heading to his desk and sitting down. "Will it be a problem?" He glanced at Tony.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Not a problem, Boss. Not at all." He sat back. "Just one question, though, Boss. Why Kate?"

Gibbs smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would. I really would."

"But, I don't kiss and tell. You should know that by now, DiNozzo."

Tony whined, "Oh, come on, Boss!"

"Tony, hello, I'm sitting right here." Kate shook her head in disbelief and then looked at Gibbs and mouthed, _this is why I wanted to keep it a secret._

He smiled softly.

For some stupid reason, that soothed Kate's frustration. She knew this would happen when Tony found out. He wanted to know everyone's personal life and Kate liked keeping hers private. But, now her personal life was everyone's business—that's what happens when you date a co-worker. Even more so when it's your boss.

Being with Gibbs, though—having Tony hound her couldn't hamper what she already felt.

* * *

><p><em>A Week Later<em>

_Gibbs was jealous?_ Kate would've never believed it if someone had told her. She had to experience it for herself—and God; she was so turned on by it. He pressed her up against the wall just inside his front door—she facing away from him. He slowly inched up her dress until her thong was visible.

His hand massaged each cheek before slipping his fingers around to the front and caressing her through the wet silk, and was rewarded with a soft moan and her hips moving towards his fingers, seeking release.

He moved his fingers away. He breathed in her ear, "You're mine, Katie." He pressed against her back, his hard cock rubbing against his ass.

"Jethro…please," she begged.

"Did he touch you, Katie?" His fingers once more pressed against her. "Did he touch you here? Did you want him to touch you?"

She moaned, "No. Only you, Gibbs. Only you."

Gibbs kissed the side of her neck. He rubbed his erection against her backside and she moaned as she moved her hips back against him. "Did you want him? You were dressed for sex, Kate," he whispered in her ear as he pulled down the straps of her dress.

"Gibbs…for you. All for you. Want…only you," she gasped as he quickly turned her around to face him.

His mouth plundered hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth, tasting. His words were a whisper against her lips when he pulled back, "You're mine. Mine," he growled he pulled down her dress to bare her bountiful breasts before dipping his head and running his tongue down the valley between her breasts.

Kate's head fell back against the wall with a loud _thump_ as she felt Gibbs' mouth move lower, moving her dress out of the way until he pulled it completely off and it pooled at her feet. Kneeling before her, he slowly pulled off her soaked thong.

"Jethro…please, don't…make me…beg," she panted as she felt his breath on her damp curls.

His hands gripped her hips and pulled her against his mouth. His tongue snaked out, grazing her outer lips. The simple touch sent Kate into orbit, little throaty moans exiting her mouth. "Mine, Katie. Always will be," he growled before parting her lips and zeroing in on her clit.

"God…yours! Always," she moaned.

Suddenly, he was standing on his feet and steering them to the living room. He sat her down on the couch, pulled her hips forward until she was reclining against the back. Quickly he undid his belt, unbuttoned his slack and slid the zipper down, and then pushed them—along with his boxers—past his hips until his cock sprang free. He dropped to his knees, placed her legs over his shoulders, opening her up to his gaze.

His knuckles brushed her wet curls bringing forth a soft moan from her before positioning his cock at her entrance and savagely thrusting into her.

"Jesus!" she gasped as she raised her hands above her head, grasping the cushions, her knuckles turning white.

* * *

><p>Their heavy breathing filled the quiet living room. Her fingers brushed through his damp hair as he laid his head on her stomach. "You alive down there?"<p>

"I think. You alive up there?"

She laughed softly, "I think so."

He maneuvered them until they were lying on the couch—she sprawled on top of him. She lightly kissed his chest. "You okay? I didn't hurt you?" He lifted her chin with his finger until their gazes met.

Her eyes softened. "I'm more than okay. It kinda…kinda turned me on." Her fingers drew little circles on his bicep. "So, the next time a suspect needs to be taken on a date, we send Tony?"

That brought out a laugh from Gibbs.

"But, you do own me a dry cleaning bill for the dress." She rose up and kissed him.

"You know I'm good for it."

Kate sighed, "Among other things. And, while this whole tryst just now was a total turn on—believe me a _total turn on_—just remember this for the next time I get jealous." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A little angst mixed into this part along with the humor. No matter how many times I rewrote it, it always seemed to end up like this. The story just writes itself sometimes. Hope you all enjoy and once more, thanks for the reviews, etc.**

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

For what seemed like the hundredth time—more like the sixth time—in the past ten minutes, Kate stole a glance at her wristwatch to see that only thirty seconds had passed since the last time she looked. She kept telling herself that everything was okay—no reason to be paranoid. He was doing this solely for the case—the search for a murderer.

She started pacing—mainly to keep her mind off other others—like her boyfriend with another woman. In his house. Possibly in the basement. Working on the boat together—she stopped pacing, seething with indescribable anger. That was _their_ boat—hers and Gibbs'. Since it'd been the setting for their first kiss and many other things—it held a special meaning in her heart.

"Kate, take a deep breath and come sit down," Abby's voice cut through her thoughts.

Kate ran an impatient hand through her hair. "I can't, Abby," she sighed.

"Come here."

Begrudgingly, she stalked over to Abby—who was leaning against her desk. "Abby…" she trailed off, not trusting herself on what she might say. At least, now she knew how he probably felt during her date with Tom MacAllister.

"He's not going to do anything with her."

Kate sighed, "I know that. God, it's frustrating!" She leaned against the desk beside Abby. "At least Gibbs kept busy during my date with MacAllister."

"Gibbs is madly in love with you." Abby bumped Kate's shoulder.

Kate laughed softly. "Sometimes, I think we purposely avoid the tough subjects when we talk." She crossed her arms below her breast. "For the first couple of months—it was pure physical—or at least trying to be when we weren't being interrupted. And then the other week, Gibbs asked why I was still with an old man like him."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth—that I was with him because I love him and everything about him." She stopped to gather her bearings before continuing, "Then last week, after we left here—he showed me his jealous side."

"Because of your date with Tom MacAllister?"

Kate nodded his head. "He didn't do anything that scared me—far from it actually—but it made my heart clench because he still thinks that I'm going to leave."

"Well, here's a tough question: Do you want to leave?"

Kate scoffed, "God, no! To tell you the truth, Abby, I never been any happier than these past seven months."

Abby bumped her again. "Then tell him, Kate."

"Easier said that done, Abs."

"Be more of a female Gibbs—not a bastard, but a bitch. Make him listen to you."

Before Kate could respond, the lab doors _whooshed_ open and Gibbs sauntered in. "Hey, Abs, run the DNA on this cigarette and compare it to the butts from the murder scene," Gibbs barked.

Abby jumped up and skipped over to him. "You got it, Gibbs."

Kate stayed leaning against the desk and heard his soft footsteps coming over to her. He situated himself beside her and then nudged her foot with his own—which earned him a small smile. Then he leaned over and gently nipped at her ear—which earned him a soft melodic giggle.

"Are you still mad at me?" His tongue traced the shell of her ear.

"Did you kiss her?" There was all seriousness tone in her voice.

Gibbs thought for a few seconds of how to censor his words in a way that Kate wouldn't kill him when he actually spoke. But his silence had somewhat sealed his fate.

Kate's voice was icy. "You did kiss her!"

Oh, boy. He was in deep shit. "Katie…"

"Don't you _Katie_ me, Jethro!"

Gibbs swallowed. He'd never witnessed Caitlin Todd pissed. Well, there's a first for everything. No matter how much he'd try to tell her that it was to gather evidence for the murder—and play on his hunch of who the murderer was.

"You such a bastard. I didn't do anything with Tom last week and yet you were jealous—not that I minded that—but need I remind you that you practically ordered me to take him up on the offer so we could gather evidence." She got up and started pacing back and forth in front of Gibbs.

"So, it's Tom now?"

"Don't you even start, Gibbs."

How could she make him feel lower than shit within a few minutes? He watched her move past him for the fourth time. On her return trip, he snagged her arm and hauled her against him. "Yes, I kissed her. More than once. Against the boat, too."

Kate saw read. She raised her fists and started pummeling his chest—just like she did when she first met him. "You are fucking asshole!"

He managed to catch her wrists and hold them away from his body. He looked at her and tears slipped from her eyes. Why did she have to start crying? He never knew what to do with a crying woman.

"Let me go," she snarled.

"No. I'm not letting you go." He released her wrists, gripped her waist and enveloped her in his strong embrace. "Ever." He whispered in her hair, "I hated doing it. Kissing her, I mean. But it needed to be done and I hope to God that Abby gets a match. I really do. I love you. I want no one else but you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Why did you do it?"

"Because we needed evidence for the case. I had a hunch as to who the murderer was."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't mean that. Why did you go through with relationship when you said in Gitmo that romances between agents never work?"

He laughed softly, "I don't know the answer."

"That's not a good answer."

"Right now, that's all I got." He kissed her forehead. "But I do know that I love you. That I want to be with you." He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Marry me, Katie."

"What?" A shocked expression formed on her face. "Gibbs…Jethro, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." His hands speared themselves into her auburn tresses. "I know that I'm a long shot in being husband material—and not to mention my track record."

She licked her lips. "You're not doing a good job of persuading me to say yes."

"I'm truly sorry about tonight. It's not my fault that single women seem to flock to me."

Kate cocked her head. "Okay, definitely not going to make me say yes with that comment. So, it's my fault that they always ask me if you're single. And on top of that, I never know what to say."

"Katie, if you say yes, then you can tell the next woman that I'm taken. That I'm yours."

"Hmm, much better in the persuasion department. You drive a hard bargain." She ran her thumb over his lower lip as she whispered lowly, "Yes." One simple word.

* * *

><p>Her Forensics Lab was quiet. A little too quiet. Just fifteen minutes ago, Kate had been yelling at Gibbs—shouting words that Abby had never heard come out of her friend's mouth. With the amount of silence, Abby wondered if Kate had disposed of Gibbs. She had never heard Kate that pissed off before—and Tony could drive her up one wall and down the other, but she always maintained a certain sense of decorum.<p>

But with Gibbs—Abby could only hope that the make up sex was exceptional.

She made the decision to peek around her work station—just to make sure neither one had offed the other—and smiled.

Gibbs was sitting in her desk chair and somehow managed to have Kate nestled in his lap. Both of his hands were absentmindly stroking her—his left one had slid underneath her shirt and was stroking her stomach just above the waistband of her pants and the right was nestled on one of Kate's breasts.

Kate had her hand tucked beneath the collar of her his polo shirt and she was nibbling his neck. He whispered something to her and a smile formed on her lips as she continued her nibbling.

Abby tore herself away from the scene—it was rude to spy—and refocused on the task at hand—the DNA analysis.

Thirty minutes passed before someone entered her lab—that someone being McGee. "Hey, Abs, do you know where Gibbs is?" He asked and was immediately reprimanded.

"Be quiet, McGee."

"What'd I say?"

"Gibbs is at my desk." Abby waved a hand in the general direction. But before McGee could take one step, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "He shall not be disturbed. But you may take a peek to appease yourself that he is alive."

"Abby, what is wrong with you?" She ignored his comment and steered him quietly around her work station.

She noticed his eyes grow large with surprised at what they saw. Kate and Gibbs had dozed off in the past half hour—but their hands were still in same positions as they'd been thirty minutes prior.

McGee whispered shockingly, "Kate and Gibbs?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know, Probie." Tony said behind the other two. "Well, isn't that such a cute Hallmark moment in there?"

"You two knew?"

Tony answered, "Just the last two weeks. We saw them necking in the parking lot."

McGee whistled, "Wow! How did they manage to hide if for…?" He trailed off, not knowing how long the ruse had been.

Tony picked up once again, "I haven't the slightest clue."

"I know. Kate told me."

"Well, do tell, Abs. Don't leave me and McGee hanging. The suspense is killing us?"

Abby sucker punched him in the arm. "Don't be so dramatic, Tony. They've been together since Kate's kidnapping."

"Damn! I'm totally off my game. I can't believe I didn't notice anything for seven months." Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"Tony, they were very sneaky about it. And now that I know, I understand why they hid it from everyone." Abby steered the two men back behind her work station.

"Abs…"

"No, Tony. It's not our business. If they want to tell us, then okay. But we shouldn't spy on them." Abby glared at both of them.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

How had her life turned upside down in one whole day? She went from being engaged to throwing her ex-fiancée's ring at his head all in one work day. After today, she understood what Gibbs meant while in Gitmo.

"_Romances between agents never work."_

"_Are you speaking from experience?"_

She thought they could make it work. Up until today—the past month had been wondrous. The whole team now knew about their relationship—Abby informed them that McGee found out when he saw them snuggling at Abby's desk when he came in search of Gibbs—and it hadn't interfered with the team dynamic. Tony was annoying sometimes though—asking her lewd questions about her and Gibbs' sex life—but she put up with him. She knew he'd been trying to get a rise out of her—just like her three older brothers.

In her family, it was difficult to be the baby. At an early age, she had to learn to fight her own battles—and protect herself. Which probably explains why she was always punching DiNozzo in the stomach—she'd done the same thing to all her brothers. And got defensive with Gibbs earlier today.

"_What the hell were you thinking?" He dragged her into the small alcove beneath the stairs._

"_Assuming from your tone, I wasn't thinking at all!" Her stance became defensive—arms crossed over her chest and back was ram rod straight._

_His gaze was icy. "Don't put words into my mouth."_

"_Don't call me stupid!"_

_He groaned. God, she was infuriating! "You should've taken back up."_

"_Why? Because I'm a woman?"_

"_Kate," he growled, losing his patience with her._

_She shook her head in disbelief. "Would you be saying this if was Tony who met with her? Would you be acting like this if we weren't engaged?"_

_Gibbs sighed, "You could've been hurt. Ian Hitch doesn't play around."_

"_Don't you remember: I am a federal agent. I can protect myself. And I don't need you—or any man for that matter—to protect me." She turned and walked away from me, ending the conversation._

The rest of the day—they barely spoke to each other and you could've cut the tension with a knife. Kate was seething from the fact that Gibbs never rebutted her comment on him acting irrational if it'd been Tony being surprised by Ian Hitch. She hated being treated differently because of being a woman. She loved Gibbs—even a jealous Gibbs—but a controlling Gibbs was too much to handle. If he couldn't trust her judgment and that she'd do everything possible to keep herself safe while out in the field—then what were they doing here?

At the end of the day, Gibbs confronted her at her car. It didn't go well—and Kate lost her temper, withdrew the ring from her finger and threw it at him, before getting into her car and driving off.

Now here she was—at home with her new companion, Toni—regretting letting her temper get the best of her. Gibbs just brought the worst out of her when he made her angry.

Since the moment she arrived at her apartment, she'd been trying to see their argument from his point of view. It was difficult—due to the fact that she always got ticked off at his behavior since she was a woman—but in a small way, she understood where he was coming from. There'd been times when she'd been worried about him—for him—but she tried not to project those emotions on him or their relationship. Their relationship was outside of the workplace—at NCIS, they were Special Agents. Today, Gibbs forgot that part.

Kate flicked a glance at her empty left ring finger—missing the simple solitaire. She groaned in frustration. She really screwed up—well, they both did. Another groan exited her mouth. What she hated the most—more than admitting she was wrong—was admitting she was wrong to one Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

><p>He poured himself another two fingers of bourbon and then went back to working on his boat—sanding out his frustrations. Amazing that in one month, he became the happiest man and then lost it all—because of his stupid mouth. Not to mention temper, too.<p>

He kept forgetting who Kate was—a strong woman, capable of protecting herself. Former Secret Service Agent and now NCIS Special Agent. She wasn't Shannon—his first wife—whom he lost while deployed to Kuwait. Kate and Shannon were two totally different women—but they both challenged him and drove him insane, too. And neither dealt with his bullshit.

A small part of his heart would always belong to Shannon—she was his first love—but Kate was his future. He hoped she'd be—he knew there'd be a lot groveling in the near future in order to with Kate back. He loved her. He didn't want to lose her. Didn't want his life to go back to black and white. With Kate, he lived in vivid Technicolor.

He heard a sound on the basement steps and caught a glimpse of a white and brown blur before the Jack Russell Terrier appeared at his feet. "Hey, baby girl." He was rewarded with a lick on his hand.

Kate then descended into the basement. "Hey there."

He put down the sandpaper and went over to her. "I was a fucking bastard." He chuckled at her expression—mouth open and eyes wide. "I was being irrational. Ducky made me realize that."

"_Jethro, have you tried to see from her point of view?" The ME looked at his friend._

"_Duck, she went in there unprepared!"_

"_I understand your concerns. We're both chilivarious men—not used to having women on the front lines."_

_Gibbs whispered, "I love her, Duck."_

_The ME smiled. "I know, Jethro. I have seen the way you look at Caitlin."_

_Gibbs smiled._

"_Tell me this; would you be behaving this way if Tony had been the one and not Caitlin?"_

"_Fuck me," Gibbs hissed. He ran a hand down his face. "Kate asked me the same question and I never answered her."_

"_Exactly my point, Jethro." Ducky patted his friend on the shoulder before returning to his work._

Kate mentally told herself to thank Ducky tomorrow morning. "I was wrong, too. I shouldn't have blown up at you." She clasped her hands together. "It's just that I've always taken care of myself—I'm the baby in the family—and I'm still not used to the fact of having someone taking care of me."

"Same here, Katie." He closed the distance between them and cupped her cheek. "It'll be difficult, but I'll try not to worry about you when I'm not around—and not jump down your throat when you return. I love you," he whispered.

She whispered back, "Love you, too. Um, I didn't hurt you when I threw the ring at your head?"

"No. Much easier to handle than a baseball bat or a 7 iron.

Kate laughed softly. "Do you mind if Toni and I stay the night?"

"Stay forever." Gibbs kissed her waiting lips. "I'm so sorry. If I do something like that…"

She cut in, "Oh, don't worry—I plan on shooting you if you act like again."

"Um, thanks for the tip." He eyed her warily.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>He found her asleep on the couch two hours later—her book long forgotten in her lap and Toni nestled between her legs with her chin propped on one of Kate's legs. He loved watching her sleep—it seemed to be the only time she truly relaxed.<p>

He went over, bent down and gently scooped her up into his arms. Toni was not amused at being disturbed, but she immediately retreated upstairs to the bedroom.

Kate sighed, "Mmm, Gibbs?" Her arms went around his neck. She purred and snuggled into his embrace and brushed her nose against his neck.

Quickly, he cleared the stairs and walked into his bedroom—to find the terrier already asleep again at the foot of the bed. He deposited Kate in the middle and the proceeded to undress himself down to his boxers before focusing on Kate. He stripped her down to her underwear—boy shorts tonight—and tucked her underneath the covers before crawling in and settling in behind her.

"I'm sorry that I'm tired," she whispered softly.

"Ssh, it's okay." He buried his nose in her auburn tresses—breathing in the scent of her shampoo—lavender—as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kate looked up from her desk and watched Tony gather up his gear. Her lips quirked at the sight he made—hurrying like a little kid eager to play with their new toy on Christmas morning. "You got a hot date tonight, Tony?"<p>

"Wouldn't you like to know about it?"

"Not really, but with your loose lips, we'll obviously know about it tomorrow morning."

Tony sarcastically laughed, "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Katie." Kate shot him an icy glare at him calling her _Katie_ as he slung his backpack over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Gibbs."

"'Night, DiNozzo." Gibbs acknowledged the younger agent as he read over a report. "Kate, you should head out, too."

"Nah, I'll wait."

Gibbs looked up at her. She was leaning back in her chair, facing his desk—her desk lamp casting an alluring shadow on her features. Her eyes had darkened to a rich mocha brown and he knew right away what she was thinking. She consciously crossed her legs, causing her skirt to ride up on her thighs.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he returned his attention to the report. Faintly he heard her laugh. "Something funny, ?"

"Nope. Not a thing." She stood up from the chair and stood in front of his desk. "You finished yet?"

"Nope."

"How long?"

"Don't know."

Kate scoffed, "Will you look at me?"

He obliged. "Yes, Kate?" Bad mistake. Her arms were crossed beneath her breasts—pushing them higher beneath her buttoned down shirt. Her nipples pressed against the material of her bra and shirt. Then she flicked her tongue out from between her lips, licking them.

"I'm not tired anymore, Jethro."

Fighting the urge to throw her down onto her desk and sink into her slick warmth—Gibbs leaned back in his chair. "Is that so?" his voice husky from arousal.

Noticing the bulge in his slack, Kate bit her tongue. He happened to be enjoying this as much as she. "Yes. So, how long are you going to be?"

"You want to make it up to me?"

She shook her head. "I want to make it up to us. I want to lose control with you." She inhaled through her nose. "If I wasn't afraid of someone walking through the bullpen—this late—I'd say throw me down on my desk."

_God! Did she just read my mind?_ "Really?"

Kate nodded her head. "But, I'm not that brave. I'm still a prude in that particular department." She retreated back to her desk—closed down her computer and gathered up her gear. "Before you leave tonight, you'll want to get that hard-on under control. I'll see you at my apartment."

She strolled to the elevator—Gibbs groaned in frustration when her delectable backside disappeared from his view. He started rereading the report—damning DiNozzo for not being able to master basic English.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews and wow!-all the favorite story and story alerts. I'm elated that everyone is enjoying it!**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning...<em>

Breakfast was long forgotten—French toast batter dripping off the counter onto the floor from the overturned bowl—with Toni happily licking it up. The loaf of bread was smashed—underneath Kate's hand as she tried to hold on to something as her sexy fiancée thrust into her greedily.

Her legs tightened themselves around his lean waist and pulled him harder against her. The base of his cock rubbed her clit with each thrust. "Jethro…oh! Jesus!" She buried her face in his neck—breathing in his scent of sawdust and Old Spice. Her left hand gripped his right shoulder—her nails biting into the skin.

He grimaced but welcomed the pain. His fingers bit into the soft skin of her waist. "Are you close?" He growled in her ear.

"God, yes!" She moaned as she licked his pulse and then the underside of his jaw.

A low groan came from him as his thrusts became short and hard—grounding the base of his erection against her clit—and before he knew it, Kate was moaned his name as she clenched her muscles around his cock.

That was all it took for him—he emptied into her welcoming body. He then looked into her mocha eyes and smiled. His breathing was still heavy.

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Why?" He feigned stupidity

She rolled her eyes. "Look at my kitchen," she waved a hand at the mess, "all because you couldn't wait until breakfast was done.

He rocked his hips against hers, bringing forth a breathy gasp. "You love it when I dominate you."

"Damn right I do," she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Gibbs kissed her throat. Kate tilted her head to give him better access. "I love you."

"Mmm…love you, too." Kate was lost in the sensations that Gibbs was creating.

"_Oh. My. God!"_ A female voice shrieked.

* * *

><p>Gibbs felt Kate go tense and all the color drained from her face. She started pushing him away—wanting to put distance between them—but he tightened his arms around her shaking form—not caring in the slightest that his ass was hanging out for all the world to see and his boxers tangled around his ankles. All he cared about was the woman in his arms.<p>

"Rachel," she hissed, "go wait in the living room. Please," she grounded out.

They both heard the hurried steps leaving the kitchen. Kate took a few deep breaths—hoping that they'd calm her down before laying into the visitor.

"You okay?" He held her face in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess." She motioned for him to move back from her. She hopped off the counter, pulled her satin nightgown down until it fell to mid-thigh once more—straightened the spaghetti straps on her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair—knowing full well that it would still look like she just had wild sex on her kitchen counter.

Gibbs pulled his boxers back up and stood with his hands on his hips. "Who was that?"

"My older sister, Rachel."

He nodded. "I'll stay in here and clean up the mess we made," he winked at her.

"Sure," she said matter-of-factly, "you don't want to get in the middle of a sister cat fight?"

"I'm perfectly fine right here in the kitchen."

Kate shook her head at him as she walked out of the kitchen towards the living room. Rachel was sitting on the couch with Toni sitting between her feet on the floor. Her sister looked up when Kate said down beside her. Rachel's baby sister was absolutely glowing. Must be some guy—to make Caitlin Todd glow even when being caught by family.

"He's got a fantastic ass." Rachel covered her mouth with a hand—embarrassed that she let that slip out.

Kate chuckled. "Among other things." She looked at her sister. "What are you doing here, Rach?"

"Obviously interrupting."

"We hardly ever talk—with you living in Florida…"

Rachel cut in, "Not with the lack of trying on my part. Katie…"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a baby anymore."

Rachel smiled slyly, "I bet he calls you _Katie_ and you love it." She then saw the tell tale blush coloring her cheeks. "This one's serious, isn't he?"

Kate scoffed, "Rach, don't diagnose me. I'm not one of your patients."

"So, where did you meet Mr. Fantastic Butt?"

That earned the older a smile. "Work."

"Really? I never would've guessed you'd be someone to date a coworker."

_Thank goodness you never knew about Major Tim Kerry while I was in the Secret Service._ "How else am I supposed to meet people? But he's not just a coworker…" she trailed off.

A light bulb went off in Rachel's head. She stuttered, "That's Gibbs?" At Kate's nod, she continued, "He's…um…wow!"

A husky laugh sounded near them. "That's what they tell me along with that I'm charming." He held out his hand, "I'm terribly sorry for my state of undress, but I'm Jethro Gibbs."

"Rachel Cranston." She exhaled softly. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I'm in town on business and I thought I'd stop by to see Kate."

Kate nudged her sister's shoulder. "Next time, Rach, knock instead of using your key."

Rachel nudged back. "Next time have sex in the bedroom—since it might not be me the next time. You want our parents or brothers to walk in on what I did?"

Kate laughed, "Absolutely not!" Her brothers probably would've tried to string Gibbs up by his balls.

"If you ladies would excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." Gibbs then headed down the hallway.

Once Gibbs left, Rachel asked, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Around eight months." Kate picked Toni up and settled the terrier on her lap—softly scratching her downy head.

"And you haven't told Mom and Dad yet?"

"I don't tell them about every man that I sleep with. When was the last time I brought someone to a family get together?"

"When was the last time you came to a family get together?" Rachel added.

Kate faintly smiled. "Touché." What could she say? Her family put the _fun_ in dysfunctional. "But I should probably take some vacation time and visit."

"Yes, you should." Rachel patted her sister's knee.

"Gibbs and I are engaged. He asked me last month."

"Oh, sweetie, that's wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders and squeezed—Toni grunted her displeasure at the movement. "By the way—when did you get a dog?"

"She adopted me when we wrapped up a case. Her own…" Kate searched for the right words, "abandoned her and I couldn't let her go to the shelter."

At that exact moment, Gibbs returned to the living room—freshly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and _USMC_ t-shirt that he'd kept at her apartment. "I have to run into the office and finish up some paperwork."

Kate put Toni on the floor and walked him to the door. "Are you coming back here?"

"How about my place? Your family doesn't know where I live." He smiled as he talked softly.

Kate cringed, "I am so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Don't rush with your visit—have no clue how long I'll be."

"You should've finished it last night—instead of hurrying over here to ravish me."

He grinned, "I didn't hear you complaining last night. In fact, I seem to recall…" She put her hand over his mouth.

"I get the picture." She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips to his. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." He then exited the apartment.

* * *

><p>It was around four-thirty in the afternoon when Kate arrived at Gibbs' house. She and Rachel had eaten breakfast—at a nearby diner because Kate figured Rachel was too traumatized to reenter the kitchen. She had divulged everything to her older sister—about her and Gibbs' relationship and what had been happening in the last eight months. And Rachel had filled her in on the family affairs—since Kate either ignored or hid from all her siblings.<p>

It felt good—very stress relieving—to talk with her sister for a couple of hours. There was almost ten years between Kate and Rachel—they were never close growing up because by the time Kate was old enough to have an adult conversation, Rachel was out of the house and going to college.

Both had promised to keep in touch—both knowing that Kate would never hold up her end of the bargain.

She put Toni down and the little terrier immediately ran into the kitchen and down the basement steps. That dog loved Gibbs as much as she did. That man had some serious _mojo_—he always had women falling at his feet.

Managed to make Kate fall at his feet. Everyone saw the gruff side—the bastard in him—but he had a charming side as well. And that smile of his—with those dimples. She would never grow tired of loving him.

Putting down her things, she headed in the same direction as her dog. After descending the steps, she saw the terrier lying on the cement floor with a small rawhide bone in her mouth. "You're spoiling her, you know."

"Can't help it."

She went over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead in the middle of his shoulders. "Get everything done for Monday morning?"

"Yep. I'm officially yours until Monday morning—do whatever you want with me." He looked over his shoulder at her, flashing one of his boyish grins her way.

"Hmm, do whatever I want with you? The possibilities are endless." Her hands rubbed over his abdomen.

He placed his hands on top of hers, halting her caresses. Turning around in her arms, he faced her and placed his hands on her hips. "I want you to move in with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Because when I move in—you also adopt an adorable Jack Russell. We're a package deal." Her fingers danced across his lower back.

Gibbs pulled her closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are we going to live here? Or look for a new place—our place?"

He pondered her question for a moment. "Hadn't thought of that. I only care about you being happy. If you want to look for a new place—then we'll look. Your decision."

"Ok. I'll take the weekend to mull over the idea." She nipped the underside of his jaw. "I'll let you get back to your boat building. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She licked her lips and then smiled sweetly. She stepped out of his embrace and headed for the stairs. "By the way, how are you going to get this boat out of your basement?"

He smiled slyly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to for all the reviews-elated that everyone is enjoying the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Three and a half weeks later<em>

Taping up the last box, she then stacked it with the others beside the door—ten in total. She meticulously walked through the now barren apartment—making sure she hadn't left anything behind. As she entered the bedroom—she couldn't believe that she was moving in with Gibbs—or that their relationship was going strong at almost nine months. Maybe even stronger now than in earlier months.

When he'd popped the question of living together almost four weeks ago—she'd pondered the thought of buying a whole new house, but decided not to. For now, his house was plenty big for the two of them—and they could save up money for when they wanted to buy something bigger. And they could make his house theirs—they didn't need a new one to do that.

Since she'd made the decision that Sunday—she started the process of getting out of her lease—which surprisingly wasn't as much of a hassle as she thought it would be. Then came the packing—everyone at NCIS helped the past two weekends.

Abby and McGee had just left fifteen minutes ago with some furniture that she didn't need—along with quite a few pieces from Gibbs' house—to the _Goodwill_. Gibbs and Tony were currently at the house moving in the latest load—with Ducky supervising. And she was bringing over the last of the boxes—just as soon as she finished her final walk through.

Thirty minutes later—her car packed to the gills—she headed for her new residence and a new life with Gibbs.

* * *

><p>"Did Tony talk your ear off about his spring break experience?" Kate asked later that night—after everyone left—as she started unpacking the kitchen boxes.<p>

"As well as complaining as to why I was making him do physical labor when he just came back from vacation." He set down another box labeled _kitchen_ on the floor for Kate.

"And?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I told him that it was good for him—to work off the alcohol that he'd consumed . DiNozzo wasn't amused with that."

She laughed at that. "You were probably envisioning half naked college girls while listening to him all day."

"Now, why would I do that? I have a gorgeous, sexy fiancée at home—who looks so much hotter than any college girl."

"Such a smooth talker you are, Jethro Gibbs." She paused in unpacking the glasses. "Thank you and I love you," she leaned over and kissed him.

He pulled her to him, catching her off guard—her hands automatically went to his shoulders to brace herself from falling. "Why don't we go to bed? We can unpack tomorrow," he said against her lips.

She murmured, "Tomorrow is Monday. Another work week."

His hands kneaded her backside. "You'd rather unpack all these boxes than go upstairs and make love with me?"

She purred as she pressed her body harder against his. "When you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

* * *

><p><em>Tony stumbled to the bathroom—a little buzzed off his ass—but got sidetracked when his eyes landed on the <em>Wet T-shirt Hall of Fame_ wall. A huge smile formed on his face as his eyes wandered, leering at every single winner's photograph. Suddenly, he did a double take at the _1994_ photograph. He knew that infectious smile. Those mocha eyes and auburn hair. Not that he'd ever admit it, but those bountiful breasts encased in the white wet t-shirt._

Holy Shit!_ Tony couldn't believe it. _Little Miss Holier-than-Thou_ actually had a naughty side about her. Who knew?_

_He pulled out his digital camera and snapped a picture of the photo. He couldn't wait to show Kate when he returned to D.C. He then made a mad dash to the bathroom—he really needed to pee like a racehorse._

* * *

><p>"Kate, you might want to check your email. It's kinda important," he growled.<p>

She huffed as she backtracked to her computer and opened her email. _Oh, my God!_ "Tony, where did you get this?" Kate couldn't believe it. How the hell? Of all the youthful indiscretions to rear up their ugly heads—it had to be this one and it had to be DiNozzo to bring it back—which wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for a damn college roommate, Liz.

Liz Adams encouraged Kate to enter—after a few shots to loosen her up—and of course Kate acquiesced.

"Panama City. Spring Break 1994. Wet T-shirt Hall of Fame. Ring a bell?"

_You have no idea how many, DiNozzo. _"Tony, what are you going to do with it?" Why was she worried about it? It was eleven years ago. But she projected herself a certain way and with that picture—well, that projection flew right out the window.

"Well, I have no idea, Kate. I was going to delete it but then you went and told everyone my pledge name," he muttered before heading to the elevator.

Kate hurried after him. "Tony, please we can work this out!" She and her exceptionally large mouth. Always seemed to get into major trouble at the most inopportune moments.

"_Maybe it's time that the Sex Machine hung up his spurs." She couldn't help but jab him since he was mulling over a college student ten years his junior—who turned him down because he was too old._

_He spat, "How the hell do you know that?"_

"_Let's say that Abby having dated your fraternity brother had its advantages," she smiled sweetly as she whispered._

_Tony glared at Abby. "Really, Abs?"_

_Abby shrugged. "Sorry, Tony."_

_Gibbs strolled over to his desk and answered his phone. "Grab your gear. A Petty Officer had an intruder in her bedroom," he said after hanging up. He then threw the keys at DiNozzo. "You're driving, Sex Machine."_

_Tony glared at both Kate and Abby_

If Kate knew anything about Tony—it was going to be an all out war.

* * *

><p>After practically being blackmailed by DiNozzo the last two days—Kate was beat mentally and physically. She and Gibbs had gotten in a fight the night before—he was barely talking to her today. She needed to do something about it. End this madness.<p>

She found a free moment and immediately ran down to Abby's lab. The moment she entered, she said, "Abby, I need a huge favor."

The Goth looked up from her computer and turned to face Kate. "Whatcha need?"

"I need you to make a picture of Tony—one that I could blackmail him with."

"Sure." She raised her eyebrows. "Do I even want to know why?"

Kate chuckled. "Tony found an incriminating picture of me while on Spring Break. I had entered a wet t-shirt contest while on spring break junior year in college—after several shots of alcohol, I might addl."

Abby whistled, "Go, Kate!" She smiled devilishly at the agent. "Did you lot hot?"

Kate laughed again. "Hell, yeah, I did!" She winked. "And I won first place, too."

"So, about that picture of Tony?" Abby got back on track. "What did you have in mind?"

At the end of the day, Kate was sitting at her desk—finishing up on her paperwork so she wouldn't have to come in early tomorrow morning. Just because she was engaged to the boss—didn't mean she was excluded from certain aspects of the job. Her computer dinged—signaling she had a new email. She clicked on her inbox and then clicked on the unread message.

A picture popped up—the infamous wet t-shirt photo. She laughed softly at the photo shopping Tony had done for the header: _The Future Mrs. Gibbs._

She went into new messages, attached the photo that Abby doctored for her and sent it to DiNozzo. She returned her attention back to her paperwork until she heard the familiar ding from Tony's computer.

Raising her eyes, she patiently waited for Tony's reaction. Abby had done a fabulous job. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. It was two men wearing leather with their arms around each other-one of them with Tony's face. He faintly laughed before stuttering, "That's not me."

"Well, of course it's not you," she whispered. "Too bad no one else is going to know that."

"That's low, Kate," he hissed.

She whispered back, "I learned from the best, Tony." She eyed him. "We delete at the same time?"

"On three." Tony counted them down and both hit the delete button at the same time. Or so they thought. Thirty seconds later, Gibbs' computer dinged.

Screw the paperwork. She will come in early tomorrow. "See you at home, Gibbs."

"See you tomorrow, Boss." Tony lit out of the bullpen like he had a fire underneath his ass with Kate following close behind.

Gibbs cocked his head in confusion as to why Kate left rather quickly. He'll just ask her when he gets home. He clicked on his inbox and opened the first of two unread messages. The picture that came up on his screen definitely woke him up.

Kate. A very young Kate. Her eyes smiling along with her lips—Gibbs couldn't help but smile with the picture. So, his Katie could loosen up. He softly laughed at the header on the picture—no doubt DiNozzo's doing. He was going to have the most gorgeous wife when they got married. He was one lucky bastard.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs walked through the front door, he became a little worried when Toni didn't greet him at the door. They've only been living together for five days—but he'd gotten used to the terrier welcoming him home after work. It surprised him at how the simple things in life made him smile—all since Kate entered his life. His house was much warmer—probably needed a little bit of a woman's touch.<p>

After setting down his keys on the coffee table, draping his blazer over the arm of the couch, kicking off his shoes beside the couch, and his gun on the bookshelf; he made his way to the kitchen—thinking Kate would've been in there—but alas, it was empty. Where could his two favorite girls be? He heard faint barking and giggling coming from the back patio. He opened the back door and stepped outside to find Kate sitting in one of the new Adirondack chairs—throwing a tennis ball in the yard for Toni.

"There are my favorite girls."

Kate looked over her shoulder at him and flashed a sexy smile. "She wanted to play the moment I got home."

Gibbs took a seat in the other chair and watched the JRT chase the tennis ball down the yard. He laid his head back against the chair and let the sounds of Toni barking excitingly at the chase and Kate laughing at the terrier's antics wash over him. A smile graced his face.

She noticed the soft smile. "What's got you smiling?"

A simple answer. "You. This. Us. Domestic bliss." He gazed at her. She had changed out of her work clothes and into a fitted t-shirt and yoga pants. "I love the picture."

She had been waiting for this moment. "Which one?" She teased.

Tongue-in-cheek. "Tony's, of course."

"I think your nose's growing, Gibbs." She picked up the tennis ball and threw it down the yard again, smiling at Toni—and wishing she had that energy some days.

He reached out and ran his fingers over the top of her hand. "You were hot in college." He grasped her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. "But, now you're drop dead gorgeous." Kissing her fingers before continuing, "I've got the sexiest fiancée." He kissed the pulse point in her wrist.

Kate swallowed. Her skin was tingling. Her pulse throbbing. Her whole body humming. "You trying to get into my pants?" She reached for the ball again.

He laughed. "I don't need to try. You take them off willingly." His tongue darted out and licked her pulse point and then he sucked on it.

She gasped and dropped the tennis ball—succumbing to the sensations he was creating. "You don't play fair, Jethro."

"I know, baby." He tugged on her wrist, silently asked her to stand and she acquiesced. "Come here." He pulled her to him—until she straddled his lap. He traced a gentle finger down her cheek, over her lower and upper lip.

His hands ran down her arms and settled on her waist, feeling her supple curves and then slipped underneath her shirt to feel skin on skin. Soft, silken skin underneath his fingertips. Gibbs leaned forward, burying his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in the lavender scent that was notably Kate.

She felt his lips lightly kiss the skin of her neck than travel down until he encountered the neckline of her shirt. His hands slid out from beneath her shirt, gathered the hem in his hands and drew it up over her head. Dropping it beside them—on the patio—completely forgotten. His lips then attacked her bare breasts as his hands raked up and down her back.

Kate arched her back, bringing her upper body closer to Gibbs' illegal mouth. His mouth closed over one aching nipple, rolling his tongue around the tiny nub. She heard low throaty moans and she then realized that they were coming from her own mouth.

Letting the nipple pop out of his mouth, he gathered her close. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against her aching breasts, sending more shivers throughout her body. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered as he nipped at her nose.

She knew she should say _yes_—she really didn't want to give the neighbors a peep show—but she couldn't make her lips form a single word. As her answer, she reached between their bodies, grasped his belt buckle and swiftly undid it, then unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. She reached inside his boxers and wrapped her hand around him.

He nearly shot out of the Adirondack chair at the touch of her hand on his throbbing erection. He swallowed the lump in his throat when she caressed his length slowly—inch by inch. If he didn't stop her ministrations, this would be over before it even got started. Gibbs was hard as granite and her expert hand was wearing thin his resolve. Biting back a groan, he gently grasped her wrist—halting her caressing.

She whispered in his ear to lift up his hips as she stood up from his lap. He obeyed and Kate pulled down his slacks and boxers in one fluid motion. They pooled at his feet and he kicked them off, sending them flying across the patio.

Kate whistled, catching his attention as she shimmied out of her yoga pants and thong. Gibbs felt his mouth go dry at the little striptease. No matter how many times he saw her naked, it always felt like the first time—heart stopping, breath taking, beautiful.

Sitting on the edge of the chair, he grasped her hips and drew her in between his spread legs. Hot breath fanned her stomach as he rubbed his nose against the smooth skin before lightly kissing her abdomen. His lips traced a line from her belly button to her hipbone and then traveled down her thigh to the top of her curls.

A shiver of anticipation coursed through her.

He raised his head and met her eyes. He had felt the shiver from her. "Do you want to go inside?" All the while his hands were boldly kneading her taut buttocks and his gentle breathes were fanning her curls.

And he expected her to answer? Certainly not an intelligent answer. God, she couldn't even come up with an unintelligent answer. Especially not when his hands were doing delicious thing to her backside all the while she wished that he would just move his mouth a few inches closer.

He kissed her waist as he whispered, "Kate?"

She groaned, praying he would move his lips lower. She felt as if her skin was on fire. Everywhere he touched her—it was an inferno. God, she needed his lips on her. Badly.

"We'll get there. Patience is a virtue."

Was he laughing at her? She hadn't spoken out loud. Had she? "Did I say that out loud?"

"Just a bit. Wanting to rush things?" Slowly his hands settled on her thighs.

Her answer of, "Yes," came out as a breathy gasp when he slipped two of his fingers into her. Electric shocks shot through her when his thumb started circling her clit. "Jethro…please," she groaned.

"Please, what?" He could feel her stomach quivering—a tell tale sign that she was close. And her fingers were biting into his shoulders as she held on for dear life.

"I need you."

"Where?" Gibbs put more pressure on her clit with his thumb and Kate arched toward him.

Gasping, "In me," before her orgasm washed over her.

He held onto her with his free hand while he drew out her orgasm as long as he could—while biting back groans of pain from her nails biting into his shoulders. Before Kate came down from her high, he withdrew his fingers, grasped her waist and lifted her astride him. Slowly he entered her waiting body—inch by inch.

"_Yes_," she hissed out as she arched into his steady thrusts.

* * *

><p>"Did I actually just do that?" Kate breathed into his neck. "Did I actually just have sex outside—for the entire world to see?"<p>

That earned her a deep chuckle from Gibbs.

She pulled back to look into his icy blue eyes and playfully smacked his chest. "It's not funny."

"Yeah, it is."

"Gibbs, I just had sex outside." She blushed and buried her face in his chest. "You're a bad influence on me," her voice was muffled.

His hands drifted up and down her bare back. "Actually, I'm a good influence on you. Breaking you out of your shell."

She smiled against his skin. She lightly kissed his chest before lifting her head once more. She looked over at the vacant Adirondack chair and saw Toni curled up on the seat. "Maybe we should go inside. We've given the neighbors a long enough peep show."

Gibbs laughed once more. He managed to stand with her still in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked to the door, opened it and whistled for the terrier to follow. Toni shot into the house with her two owners following close behind.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait in between updates (between work and selling my house...no time to write). Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, etc. Hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

><p><em>Six Weeks Later<em>

It had started out like any typical day since Kate had moved in—he waking up to his beautiful fiancée. She opening her eyes to meet his gaze—a sleepy smile gracing her face before snuggling deeper against his warm body and breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"_Mmm, good morning," she whispered before lightly kissing his bicep. "You going in early today?"_

"_Maybe," he whispered back as he rolled onto his side—facing her—and traced her hip before gripping her ass cheek, massaging it slowly. "I love waking up to you." He kissed her nose._

_Her fingers combed through his hair. "Ditto." Throwing her leg over his hip, she pulled him closer—his semi-erect cock brushing against her wet curls. "Want to make love, Silver Fox?" She couldn't resist using Abby's nickname._

_It earned her a boyish grin. "Took the words right out of my mouth, baby." He then captured her lips in a hard, scorching kiss._

They had made slow, sweet love with each other before hopping into the shower together. After getting dressed, they'd gone downstairs—where he'd started a pot of coffee and then let Toni out in the yard and she'd toasted two English muffins before slathering them both with some butter and strawberry preserves.

Sitting down at the table, they'd eaten in relative silence—both reading the morning paper, but occasionally breaking the silence to throw out a date for the wedding. Neither had been able to decide on a date that suited the other.

They'd then decided to ride into work together—both had been equally surprised when Tony stepped into the elevator with the two of them after only two weeks of medical leave. Two weeks ago, Tony had almost died for pneumonic plague—but according to himself, he needed to get back to work. He had been going stark raving mad at home—needing to do something productive instead of twiddling his thumbs. Gibbs had wanted him to go home—told Tony that he looked like crap and he had another week coming to him. But Tony had insisted and Gibbs had let him stay.

By then, Kate received a phone call from the Virginia State Police—who received an anonymous phone call about two dead sailors outside of Fredericksburg. Responding to the call—they'd discovered both men were murdered execution style with the driver's hands having been chopped off.

Gibbs had gone back up to the road to wait for Ducky while Kate, McGee and Tony stayed at the car to process the rest of the crime scene. He had started talking with Ducky—when he finally arrived—who happened to be ripping into Palmer for getting lost for the hundredth time—when he had heard Kate and McGee shouting:

"_It's the car…"_

"_It's triggered to…"_

Before he'd time to react to what they'd screamed—a blast rocked them all. He'd hit the deck—covering his head only to have a burnt tire come crashing near it. He'd immediately turned around—looking near the murder scene when he heard Kate's scream.

"_Tony!"_

_Tony grunted as he reached the top of the road. "Boss, remember when I said that I never felt better?" Referring to what Gibbs said earlier in the morning—about Tony not being ready to return to work. "I lied." He then collapsed on the ground._

* * *

><p>Upon returning to Headquarters, that's when the whole day when to hell in a hand basket.<p>

"Is there a Leroy Jethro Gibbs here?" A Middle Eastern accent reached Kate's ears.

She raised her eyes and looked at the woman—a quite striking woman, to be exact. Kate raised her eyebrows and wondered what this woman wanted with her fiancée. "Yes, there is. May I ask what you want with him?"

"That's need to know."

Kate smiled sweetly, but spoke harshly, "Oh, honey, I need to know."

"Kate," Gibbs drawled as he walked up behind the mystery woman, "be nice to her." He went over to his fiancée's desk and leaned down to whispered in her ear.

The mystery woman watched the interaction between the two agents—wondering what kind of relationship the two of them had. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, that's me. What do you need…?" He trailed off, not knowing the woman's name—hoping she would provide it.

And she did. "Officer Ziva David. Mossad." She wet her lips before continuing, "Do you have a place that we can talk?" Her eyes flicked to Kate and she quickly added, "Privately."

He saw everything. "We have a place to talk, but Agent Todd comes with us."

"That's unacceptable."

"Well, I guess we're not talking then. Now, if you'll excuse me—we have a case to solve and I need to find out who tried to kill my team today." He went over to his desk.

Ziva mulled for a few seconds. She really needed to tell Agent Gibbs the information she had. She couldn't leave without doing so—her conscience won't let her. She huffed loudly, "Fine, she can listen in."

Gibbs motioned with his hand for Ziva to follow him—Kate bringing up the rear—to one of the empty interrogation rooms. All three walked into the room—Kate and Ziva taking both chair since Gibbs made the decision to stand.

"Agent Gibbs…"

"Just call me Gibbs. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You get right to the point." She waited a beat. "Ari Haswari."

Kate was the first to mutter a curse. "What about that fucking bastard?" She still hadn't gotten over the two times that she'd been in his company—first time being held hostage in Autopsy and the second being kidnapped by him.

Ziva ignored Agent Todd's comment—or at least tried to. "He's gone off the grid. I haven't heard from him in weeks."

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked straight forwardly.

"I don't know. He's supposed to check in with me once a week."

Kate voiced her presence once more. "You lost him? And instead of looking for him—you're here talking to us."

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are—or as to why you're here in this room right now—but you obviously know nothing about intelligence ops."

Leaning forward—invading Ziva's personal space—Kate sneered, "I might not know much about intelligence ops—but I do know that bastard named Ari Haswari—since I have been graced by his presence on two separate occasions. He held me and two others hostage in the very building—put a fucking bullet in one of them, named Gerald. Put a bullet in Gibbs' shoulder, too. And then months later, he kidnapped me in order to figure out which helicopter was _Marine One_. As to why I'm here—in this room—just ask Gibbs," she pointed a finger at her fiancée.

He simply stated, "Kate's my fiancée, Officer David. Now that you two ladies have cleared up your difference with each other, let's get down to business." He pointedly looked at Ziva.

"You probably know, Gibbs, that he was trying to breach Al-Qaeda. He had been working—up until a month ago—with the FBI on trying to locate an Al-Qaeda cell here in Washington D.C." Ziva paused for a moment of two—to let what she told them sink in.

Gibbs spoke up, "Did his mission—in any way—has him coming to the states?"

Ziva shook her head. "Not that I know of. But I'm only aware of the bare bones of the mission. Nothing more than that. The Director of the FBI contacted the Director of Mossad—to inform him of some chatter that the FBI picked up two days ago. It concerned you, Gibbs."

"How so?" This time Kate asked—the hostility gone from her voice.

"Both Directors believe that Ari has gone rogue." She didn't want to admit that they might be right. "Gibbs, he intends to kill you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello."<em>

Kate fought the urge to hang up—she hated feeling this way and Rachel would instantly hear it in her voice. But she needed to talk to her sister. "Hey, Rach, it's me."

"_What a pleasant surprise!" Rachel exclaimed. "How are you doing?"_

Kate swallowed. "I've been better—it's been a rough two weeks."

"_Just a rough two weeks? Or a rough day so far?" Rachel could read her sister's voice so well—even with not talking to her regularly._

A rough laugh came from Kate. "You know me so well. I can't openly discuss the case we're working on—but I've a got a gut feeling that Gibbs is in danger."

"_Sweetie, I'm sure it's nothing."_

"God, Rachel, I want to believe that. Gibbs is playing it off as if it's nothing—but I don't believe so."

_Rachel sighed, "Have you voiced these concerns to Gibbs?" Knowing Kate, she probably did. Her little sister never shied away from telling someone what she thought._

"Yeah, I did."

"_Where is he now?"_

Kate huffed, "Out. Probably getting coffee, no doubt. And not paying attention to his safety."

"_I don't know what else to say to ease your mind."_

"Wow! I think the world stop spinning. My older sister—the psychiatrist—is at loss for words." Kate laughed.

_Rachel joined in with her own laughter. "When are you and Gibbs going to set a damn date for the wedding?" She changed the subject for Kate's benefit._

Silently, Kate thanked her older sister. "We're having trouble compromising on a date."

_The older sister could tell that the younger one was frustrated—not just from her fiancée supposedly being in danger, but from said fiancée being stubborn on picking a damn wedding date. Rachel vaguely remembered Kate telling her that Gibbs had been divorced three times. Maybe Gibbs was frightened about marrying a fourth time—and it ending in divorce once more. "Have you thought about Gibbs maybe not compromising on a date is that he's scared that this marriage might not work, too?"_

"And see, that's why you're the psychiatrist and I'm just a lowly Federal Agent," Kate said jokingly. She then sobered. "I really hadn't thought of that, but that might be a reason. I mean we've only been engaged for almost four months and lived together for almost two months—but dating for about a year and I just feel he's holding something back."

"_Then maybe you sit down and talk to him about your fears. You should also ask him if he's not telling you something."_

"That's easier said than done, Rach, but thanks."

"_You're welcome, baby sister. I'll let you get back to work because knowing you; you're probably behind on paperwork or something. I love you, Katie."_

Kate smiled into the phone at her sister using her nickname—that she always hated growing up but when Gibbs said in that husky voice of his—her heart melted. "Love you, too, Rachel. Talk to you later." Then she hung up and laid her cell phone on her desk and sighed in frustration.

* * *

><p>The strong robust flavor rolled around on his tongue—waking up his senses. He wanted to take some time to relax, but he had gotten a cup of coffee for Kate—basically as a peace offering to her. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he glanced over at the outside tables at a man reading a newspaper—who then lowered it to reveal a bastard that Gibbs had wanted to kill a year ago—but wasn't allowed to.<p>

"Hello, Gibbs."

He wished that he'd never heard that voice—that Israeli accent filled with British overtones. "Ari. Miss me that much?" Sarcasm dripped from his words. He sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Ah, Gibbs, that's quite narcissistic of you. Everything is not about you."

Taking another a sip of his coffee, Gibbs eyed the Israeli. "If everything is not about me, then why are you here? What do you want?"

"What do I want? There are lot things that I want. How is Caitlin by the way?" He changed the subject.

Gibbs' hand tightened around his coffee cup at the mention of Kate's name coming from Ari's mouth. "That's none of your business."

"Have I hit a nerve, Gibbs?" Ari studied the NCIS Agent with attentiveness. There was something there—something between Caitlin and Gibbs. "Does Caitlin talk about me? Miss me, even? I'd wager she thinks about me, doesn't she?"

Resisting the urge to reach across the table and strangle Ari, Gibbs spoke harshly, "You stay away from her."

"Is that a threat?" Ari leaned back in the chair and clasped his hand over his stomach.

"No, that's not a threat. But, if you come anywhere near her—this time—I will kill you." He placed his elbows on the table and looked Ari straight in the eyes. "Now, that's a threat."

Ari flashed a charming smile—that usually worked on woman—but obviously had no effect on Gibbs. "Are you in love with Caitlin?" At Gibbs' facial reaction, Ari continued, "Ah, yes, you are."

Gibbs growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm here to kill you."

"Gee, I should be flattered."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Gibbs." He smirked. "There is a device somewhere in this café and if you find it in time—you'll live—along with all the customers."

Gibbs gritted his teeth. Why the hell wasn't he allowed to kill him last year? Oh, that's right, he was being protecting by the fucking spooks! All because he was a double agent—trying to get inside Al-Qaeda to get Intel for all agencies. He and Kate's lives would be so much simpler. "What are you really doing here—in Washington—Ari?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Gibbs?" Ari took a small sip of his tea before continuing, "I'm here in D.C. hoping to be let into an Al-Qaeda cell that's operating in the area. And they are the ones that want me to kill you as part of an incitation. You sure have a lot of people pissed off at you."

Taking another sip of coffee, Gibbs shrugged at Ari's comment. "It means that I'm doing my job. Making sure bastards like you are either dead or locked up."

Ari stood up from the table—obviously finished with their conversation. "Stay alert, Gibbs. I don't want to kill you—I rather enjoy our _odd couple_ relationship."

"Where's the device?"

The terrorist stopped mid-motion in putting on his motorcycle helmet. "There isn't one. I lied." He smiled before putting on his helmet and then riding off.

_Now, why don't I believe that asshole?_ Gibbs looked underneath his table—and long and behold there was bomb, with thirty seconds left. _Sonofabitch!_ Gibbs detached it from the table and started running down the alley beside the café—quickly glancing at the timer to see how much time had—which was very little. Ten seconds to be exact. He saw a dumpster at the end of the alley. He threw it into the dumpster and dropped to the ground—covering his head as the blast rocked the dumpster and his body in the process.

Kate was going be _so pissed_ when she found out about this.

* * *

><p>He stalked into the bullpen in time to see Kate heading towards the back elevators. "Kate, wait," he shouted at her—making her stop mid-stride and turn to face him. He deposited his gun in his desk and then strolled to her. "Where were you heading?"<p>

"Just heading down to chat with Abby for awhile until you returned."

"Okay." He grabbed her hand, wrapping it in his large one. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Break room okay?" He felt nervous—about telling her what happened earlier and maybe something more…

She nodded and together they walked to the break room—both hoping that no one else was in there. They entered and sat down at a table on the far side. "Jethro, what's all this about?"

_She is definitely going to kill me. Or maybe just leave me—which would most likely hurt the most._ "I saw Ari. He tried to kill me with a bomb."

She bit her tongue—almost to the point of biting it off—as she let what he just said sink in. She tried to sound nice, but it came sounding very sarcastic, "Well, it appears that he didn't succeed. This time."

"Kate…"

She cut him off, "Don't, Gibbs. Just don't. Don't try to justify you putting yourself in danger. Don't try to explain to me that we didn't know if Ziva's information was true."

He leaned back in the chair and tilted his head, looking at the ceiling. Her words cut him to the core—like an arrow to his heart.

"Have nothing more to say?"

His gaze whipped to hers. "What do you want to hear?" His fists pounded on the table, causing her to flinch slightly. "What do you want me to say?"

Never had she seen him this way. She had always experienced his temper from behind the glass during interrogations. She could actually say that right now—she was scared of Gibbs—and she'd never been scared of him. She'd always felt safe with him.

Seeing the fear flicker in her mocha eyes, he winced. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She swallowed. "What happened?"

"He mentioned you." His voice was shaky. He spread out his hands on the table and took a deep breath.

Reaching out, she laid a hand on top of one of his and squeezed. Just a simple gesture. "I won't hesitate this time. If I see him."

"I should be the one to protect you. I should've protected you the last two times." He groaned in frustration. "I will die before I let him touch you again. I swear to God."

"Gibbs, don't say that, please."

"Kate…" he trailed off as he gritted his teeth. "He figured out that I'm in love with you." Bringing her hand to his lips, he lightly kissed the back of it. "I have something to tell you. Something that I haven't told any one before."

She moved her chair around the table until she was right beside him. "Does this have anything to do with you not liking any of the dates that I've been throwing out for the wedding? Or does it have anything to do with what Ari told you tonight?"

"Has to do with both of them actually."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" She smiled at him.

He laughed nervously. "No, you don't have to guess. I'm a thrice divorcee and a widower." With his free hand, he ran it through his hair. "My first wife—Shannon—was killed in a car accident, along with an NCIS Agent and our daughter—Kelly. Shannon had witnessed a murder of a Marine from Camp Pendleton. The NCIS office put round the clock protection on her and Kelly—the murderer shot the agent driving the van that Shannon and Kelly were in. It crashed and they both died. The murderer then escaped across the border into Mexico to escape extradition."

At first, she said nothing. What could she say? Her fiancée just told her that he'd been married four times—not three—and the first wife was killed—along with his daughter. So, he'd also been a father.

"Kate?" It was just a simple question but held so much more.

"What happened?"

"I had been in a coma in Kuwait after getting injured severely—for nineteen days. When they told me—I saw red. They sent me home. And I went to find the man who killed my family. And I killed him," he whispered.

_I know he was keeping something from me—but never imagined this._ "Jethro?"

"I love you, Kate. I'm sorry that I'm being stubborn when it comes to the wedding—but I'm scared. I'm scared that this won't work out—that I'll hurt you and you'll hate me for the rest of your life."

"Gibbs, if you haven't driven me away after almost a year of dating—I think I'm here to stay even if there are times when you're a real pain in the ass. I love you."

"I'm also scared that Ari might hurt you. And I won't be able to do anything about it. I don't give a damn about him wanting to kill me. But I do give a damn about him getting to you—maybe hurting you to get to me."

"He won't get to me."

"You don't know that, Kate. Neither one of us does."

Before Kate could respond, Office David entered the break room. "Gibbs, your director sent me to find you and Agent Todd. He would like to see you both in MTAC."

Gibbs nodded in affirmation. "Thank you, Ziva. We'll be there shortly."

* * *

><p>"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Gibbs said—referring to him and Kate—as they walked down the ramp in MTAC. It was then that his eyes landed on FBI Agent Tobias Fornell.<p>

"You and Agent Todd will be placed in protective custody."

Kate spoke up, "For how long?"

"However long it takes to solve your case and to find Ari Haswari." Director Morrow didn't mince his words. He wasn't programmed any other way.

"Why both of us, sir? Gibbs is the one that Ari wants to kill."

"Because Agent Todd, you've had two previous encounters with Ari Haswari and neither one ended very well. I want you both protected from this man."

Gibbs directed his words to Fornell. "How long have you known that Ari's been here—in D.C.?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Kate shouted at Fornell.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, we didn't think he had another agenda—other than to get information on the Al-Qaeda cell that's operating in D.C."

Gibbs grunted, "Well, the other customers in the café—which he tried to blow up—might think otherwise, Tobias. He tried to kill me tonight. And on top of that—your Agency never informed Mossad of Ari's whereabouts. His handler, Officer Ziva David—has been out of touch with him for a _fucking _month. You only informed them of the chatter—on him wanting to kill me—two fucking days ago! Not of his whereabouts!"

"He was getting us information on Al-Qaeda, Jethro!"

"And that makes what he did tonight okay! God, Tobias, he's a fucking double agent. He's playing everyone!" Gibbs ran a furious hand through his hair.

Kate held herself back—itching to lay a comforting hand on his forearm. But they vowed to remain professional at work when they'd informed Morrow of the change in their personal relationship—the engagement. Instead, she crossed her arms over her breast. "Sir, who will be protecting us?" She changed the subject.

"Officer David volunteered and I accepted her offer—after having spoken with Deputy Director David of Mossad. Now, you both know that Ari's off limits—there's no way to connect him to the two dead Navy pilots. Work the case and find out why they were killed."

"Yes, sir." Both Kate and Gibbs answered.

* * *

><p><em>She woke up—stretching like a well rested cat—before standing up behind her desk. Her eyes scanned around—Tony was still sleeping, leaning back in his desk chair with his feet propped on his desk—McGee was sleeping, sitting straight with his chin tucked against his chest. He'll have a stiff neck when he wakes. Then she settled her eyes on her fiancée and her stomach plummeted.<em>

_His head was thrown back and a precise cut went from one side of his throat to the other. Blood had dripped from the fatal wound—down his neck to the collar of his shirt._

"_Gibbs," her voice cracked._

_A hand touched her shoulder and she whipped her head to gaze at the person. That smile—the one that she saw in her dreams—the same dreams where she would stab him in Autopsy. She would never falter in her dreams._

"_Miss me, Caitlin?"_

Kate woke up with a start—the small blanket that she kept in her filing cabinet, slipping off her shoulders.

"You dream about Gibbs? Why? You're engaged to the man, Kate." Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"DiNozzo, there is something seriously wrong with you." Kate got her feet, ran a hand through her tousled hair and stole a glance at Gibbs' desk—which happened to be empty. Of course he was up. Sometimes she wondered if he ever slept more than three hours a night.

Since they'd moved in together—there were nights she'd woken up and the space beside her was empty. She would find him in the basement working on the boat. Kate wouldn't disturb him—would just go back to bed. He'd eventually return because she'd wake up in his arms.

Yesterday—after being told that they were under protective custody—Kate, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee brainstormed as to why the driver's hands were taken and what were his duties for the Navy. It turned out he was a pilot—TAD to a civilian contract company—doing what, they'd yet to find out. But it was a lead—they didn't have many with this case.

Kate knew, though, that Gibbs wanted to find a connection between the two Navy pilots and Ari. Wanted to have a reason to go after the double agent.

McGee came over to her desk and set down a large cup of coffee. "Thanks, Tim."

"Welcome, Kate."

She then headed for the women's locker room—to freshen up—before they headed to the civilian contractor. It was where she found Ziva—splashing water on her face.

"Good morning, Ziva."

Eyes close, she answered, "Morning, Agent Todd." She reached blindly for paper towels—trying to nip drip any more water than she had to on the countertop.

Kate grabbed a few for Ziva and placed them in her hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You can call me Kate, Ziva." Kate leaned back against the countertop—right beside the Mossad Officer. "I'm sorry about yesterday. The way we got off on the wrong foot."

Ziva dried off her face, crumpled the paper towels in her hands and threw them away. "I'm sorry as well. I hate thinking that Ari could do these unspeakable things—having a hard time believing, too—so, it puts me at odds with each other."

"What's your relationship with him?" She held up her hands in a non-threatening manner when Ziva cast a glance at her. "I only ask because I sense something more than you just being his handler."

"Ari is my half brother. We share the same father." She balled her hands into fists. "We try to keep that information quiet along with our relationship with the Deputy Director—our father is the Deputy Director of Mossad."

Kate was beyond flabbergasted. "Has you father ever push you or Ari to complete a mission—no matter the consequences?"

"Many times. He also pushed Ari to live this particular life—straddling two very different cultures—because of him having Arab blood in him, he could get information that nobody else ever could." She looked at her reflection in the mirror—wondering who the woman was looking back at her.

How had Special Agent Caitlin Todd gotten her—Mossad Officer Ziva David—to talk about things that she'd never told anyone else. Not even her father.

Kate lightly touched Ziva's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by asking those questions."

"No, it's all right. I'm not used to talking to others. Especially women—about my feelings."

Kate smiled. "Are you sure you're not related to Gibbs?"

That brought a small smile to Ziva's lips.

"You're beautiful when you smile. I'm going to freshen up and then you can brief Gibbs and me on how you want to handle our visit to Danborne Avionics today."

Ziva nodded before exiting the locker room.

* * *

><p><em>Six Hours Later<em>

Ari had turned.

Ziva hadn't wanted to believe it. Still didn't—at least a small part of her didn't. But she had verification from the security camera footage from Danborne Avionics—during the robbery. They had stolen a UAV Drone—one that could be packed with a small payload of explosives and when loaded down, only had a range of forty miles—at best. Gibbs confirmed her I.D. of the man absently rubbing his shoulder during the robbery.

Ari hadn't been looking for the D.C. Al-Qaeda cell for the FBI. Nor had he been trying to infiltrate it—like he had told Gibbs. He was running the damn thing.

Ziva hated that her father and the FBI Director were right—about Ari going rogue. Her half brother was the enemy now. God, what had her father created when he recruited Ari all those years ago for Mossad?"

Now here she was—wedged in between Kate and McGee in the backseat of the Dodge Stratus—as Gibbs pushed the speed limit down Interstate 64 towards the Norfolk-Hampton Roads-Newport News area.

Gibbs had called Ari earlier—with the number provided by Agent Fornell—and had him traced to an area thirty miles outside of Norfolk—in Newport News—in the warehouse district. She wasn't along for the ride—and the firefight she knows will ensue—no, she was here to protect Gibbs and Kate from her half brother.

A man she doesn't know anymore.

She happened to glance at the road sign as they zoomed past it: _Norfolk 30 miles_. The speed that Gibbs was driving at—they would be at their destination in twenty minutes.

Tony broke the silence. "Hey, Kate, what's the date today?"

Kate answered, "May twenty-fourth. Why?"

"Paula Cassidy's ship arrives today from the Gulf. Seven ships in all—the whole Amphibious Group with be at Norfolk."

"And?" McGee asked while working on the transmitter—for jamming the drone's frequencies—that Abby fabricated.

"The pier will be packed with Navy families welcoming home their loved ones, McGee." Kate answered softly, while glancing at the window at the boring scenery.

Ziva wanted to say something, but what? She felt somewhat responsible. She was Ari's handler. She should've done something when she hadn't heard from him in two weeks.

As reading her mind, Gibbs spoke to her, "It's not your fault, Ziva." Their eyes meat in the rearview mirror.

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled up between two warehouses and exited the car—with the others following. Kate went to the trunk, withdrew the shotgun and all the available shells—then went to stand beside Gibbs as he and Tony observed their surroundings.<p>

"It's going to take forever to search all these warehouses."

"Kate, give me the shotgun." Gibbs cocked it and shot out a light on a pole. A man leaned over the side of the roof on their immediate left—welding an automatic weapon—and Gibbs shot him. "Let's go. Kate, you're with me. Tony, take the fire escape." He handed the shotgun back to Kate.

"What about me?" Ziva spoke. "I'm here to protect you and Kate."

"Go with Tony." Then he turned to McGee. "Start jamming that damn drone." He motioned for Kate to follow him as Tony and Ziva started up the fire escape.

When he and Kate reached the door to the loading dock—he nodded to her to open it, slowly. With his gun drawn, he entered—sweeping the interior with Kate bringing up the rear. They got as far as the stolen police cruiser when automatic gunfire rang out—making them take cover behind the cruiser. She cocked the shotgun, waited for the right moment—popped up and fired off three shots before taking cover. Beside her, Gibbs did the same. Against the automatic weapon—their weapons were no match. They just had to hold him off or pepper him enough to make him move back.

Which so happened. The terrorist fled further into the warehouse. Kate shook the window glass off as she and Gibbs advanced forward.

Meanwhile Ziva and Tony made their way across the roof—slowly as to draw attention. She was slightly out in front—one or two steps—and she placed a hand on his chest to halt him. When she saw him about to protest, a finger went to her lips—silently telling him to be quiet.

Slowly and methodically, she reached down—tugged up her pant leg—and withdrew a small knife she kept strapped there. With expert precision—she threw the knife at the terrorist that walked into their path. Tony heard the thump and followed Ziva to the dead body.

"What kind of woman are you?" Tony exclaimed.

"Not the soft, cuddly type." She pulled the knife out of the dead body.

"No,_ really_." He deadpanned.

She quietly laughed at him before continuing on their way. As they moved towards the main part of the roof, they heard McGee's voice over the comm mikes, _"Boss, they launched the drone."_

Gibbs' voice followed,_ "Then jam it, McGee."_

As Ziva and Tony came up behind the terrorist controlling the drone—Gibbs and Kate burst through the roof entrance door. Gibbs empty four rounds into the terrorist. "McGee, this thing is still flying!" He shouted over the mike when he made it to the transmitter.

"_I'm working on it, Boss. Two frequencies down—three more to go."_

They all heard gunfire over the mikes.

"McGee, talk to me."

"_I got someone shooting at me. I don't know how many." He glanced over at the transmitter. "They shot my transmitter, Boss."_

Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Know how to fly one of these?"

"No, but I know how to crash it." He emptied four rounds into the transmitter.

"Gibbs, I'm out." Kate gestured with her shotgun.

"So am I." Tony stated. Gibbs handed the younger agent his last magazine.

"McGee, are you okay?"

"_Yeah, Boss. I don't see anyone."_

"Okay, we're coming to you. Sit tight." Gibbs motioned for them to follow him to the roof top entrance.

Before he could stop her, Kate leapt in front of him, shouting, "Shooter!" as she was shot at point blank range. She landed hard on the roof. He, Tony, and Ziva fired at the shooter before going over to Kate. Gibbs knelt beside her, unzipped her jacket and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw that her vest stopped the bullet.

He then gathered her into his arms and heard her grunt in his ear. "What were you thinking? Don't ever scare me like that again! Damn your Secret Service training!"

"I don't think Kate's having sex tonight." Tony smiled over at Ziva—who surprisingly returned it.

DiNozzo! You're a fucking pig!" Her voice was muffled by Gibbs' jacket.

"Let's get you home." He picked her up in his arms and they proceeded down into the warehouse. "McGee, still okay?"

"_From what I can tell." He became quiet for a beat. "How's Kate?" His voice cracked slightly._

"She got the wind knocked out of her—otherwise she's fine." Gibbs followed Ziva through the warehouse—sandwiched between both Ziva and Tony because he was carrying Kate and also if there might be any stray terrorists hanging around. "We're almost to you."

"_Gotcha, boss."  
><em>

Five minutes later, they walked out of the warehouse and slowly made their way over to the car.

Then a shot rang out.

Gibbs felt his legs buckle beneath him and he lost his grip on Kate—who fell to the hard pavement with a hard thump—and he fell to the pavement. He faintly heard Kate's cries—calling his name and yelling at Ziva while the Mossad Officer got her out of harm's way. He felt Tony's arms around his middle—dragging him to cover behind the car.

A roaring thunder sounded in his ears. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He heard gunfire—but couldn't pinpoint who was doing the shooting. Shouting filled his ears—from Tony, Ziva, Kate and McGee—and then far away sirens—before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty Four Hours Later<em>

His head pounded. His throat was dry. And when he opened his eyes—he groaned loudly in pain—which in turn made Kate lift her head from its resting place—on the bed—beside him. He squinted from the blinding sunlight filtering through the window and watched Kate run a hand through her tousled hair and then yawn before focusing her attention onto him.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was hoarse.

"That's what I should be asking you." A small smile graced her face. "I'm a little stiff but otherwise I'm all right. The vest did its work."

"And for that, I'm eternally grateful." He tried to situate himself and a blinding pain shot through his right knee. _"Fuck!"_ he hissed.

Kate was right there—helping him sit up more and put a pillow behind him. "Ari shot you in your right knee—breaking the kneecap as it passed through. The doctors were able to repair it with cadaver bone, metal plate and lots of screws."

He grunted, "Why does my fucking head hurt? It feels like there's a jackhammer going off in there?"

"After you were shot—you dropped me—and you fell face first into the pavement—cracking your head. The doctor says you have a minor concussion and it'll hurt for a few days."

With a long drawn out sigh, he laid his head back against the pillows. "And Ari?" He hoped the bastard got what he deserved.

"Ziva's escorting his body back to Tel Aviv."

"His body?"

Kate nodded. "After you came out of surgery—Ziva persuaded me to go home and change clothes, check on Toni and take her over to the neighbor's house—since I didn't know when I'd be back. Ari surprised me in the kitchen—he'd broken into the house from the back door. I hadn't let Ziva clear the whole house before entering—was in such a hurry to get back to you."

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut—hating that he wasn't around for a third time.

"He was so focused on me—hadn't noticed Ziva peeking around the doorway to assess the situation. He told me that he wanted to kill me just to hurt you—so that you would go through life, knowing you couldn't save another woman that you loved. I saw Ziva's reflection in the kitchen window and a split second before she fired—I dropped to the floor and she fired one shot into Ari's head."

Gibbs swallowed. "He didn't…" he couldn't finish.

"No, he didn't hurt me. Ziva made sure of that."

"And her?"

No sugar coating. "She took it hard—having to shoot her half brother." At Gibbs' raised eyebrows, she quickly continued, "She and Ari shared the same father—Deputy Director David of Mossad. He used an alias when he met Ari's mother in the Gaza Strip and then later recruited Ari for Mossad—due to him having Arab blood in him and David needed a man inside Hamas."

"So he turned his own into a monster?"

"It would seem that way. Ziva said that the man she shot wasn't her brother. She had no idea what her father created." Kate stroked her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand.

He whispered, "It's finally over?"

She nodded. In a way—she felt bad for Ari—being used the way he'd been by his father. But the feelings stopped there. She felt more sympathy for Ziva—a woman torn. Between family and loyalty to her country.

"When can you break me out of here?"

She laughed at him. "Not for a while. And then after that—eight to twelve weeks off of work and then physical therapy."

He groaned, "Don't remind me."

"You should be discharged by the end of the week. No working on your boat for the foreseen future." Kissing the back of his hand, Kate held back a smile.

He noticed the smile in her words. "Don't sound too happy about that."

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

He tunneled his fingers into her auburn tresses and brought her mouth to his. "I've missed these lips," he murmured before gently kissing her, his tongue tracing over her bottom lip. "Hmm, who needs painkillers? You're the best medicine." He felt her smile against his lips.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Five Weeks Later_

"Is it possible to die of extreme boredom?"

She huffed. It was slowly becoming true. She—Caitlin Todd—was indeed going to kill her fiancée. She had to remind herself once more that he was injured. That he couldn't go down into the basement and occupy himself by working on the boat. And five weeks ago, she thought that was a wonderful thing—being able to spend quality time with him. And on top of that, she had taken two weeks vacation starting yesterday. She had brought some work home with her for the two weeks—which she was having trouble getting done because _someone_ kept interrupting her with _stupid_ questions.

"Kate?" An open ended question.

"Gibbs, you can't die for extreme boredom. But if you don't let your fiancée finish this damn report, said fiancée will not be held accountable for her future actions," she hissed.

He leaned slightly towards her—as much as his propped up right leg on the coffee table would allow. "Am I annoying you?"

"That's the understatement of the day."

He groaned, "It's just that I'm bored."

She facetiously stated, "No, _really?_ I couldn't tell." A ghost smile graced her face as she returned her attention to her laptop—which was situated in her lap—and resumed typing.

"Are you ignoring me?"

And another stupid question which would be followed by a stupid answer. "Now, what would give you that idea?" Another paragraph done. Only two more pages to do. Thank God, it was double spaced. "What do you want me to do, Gibbs?"

"Kiss me. Play with me."

She resisted the urge to glance at him, but she quirked her eyebrows as she still—with a lot of effort—focused on her laptop. "Mmmhmm. And how am I supposed to play with you with that knee of yours? Remember, the doctor said absolutely no strenuous activity." She gestured with a hand at his right leg—propped up on the coffee table.

His hand softly caressed her soft thigh and felt a shiver from her. "He said no strenuous activity on _my_ part. You on the other hand…" He trailed off as his hand moved down to cupped her knee.

Her voice faltered, "Gibbs…"

"Kate, put the laptop on the floor. Then get your ass over here onto my lap."

This time she did look at him with her eyebrows quirked. "Bossy much?"

"Nope. Just miss you."

"Gibbs, I've been with you the last five weeks. How can you miss me?" She did indeed put her laptop on the floor—after saving her document. Then she folded her legs underneath her and faced him. "Now, I'm all yours."

He toyed with the hem of her t-shirt—which was really his—before tugging it gently. "Come over here." A boyish grin appeared. "I'll make it worth your while. Please."

"Well," she drawled, "since you said _please_, how can I refuse such a request." She crawled the short distance to him and sat down on his lap—her legs straddling his thighs. "Are you okay? Not putting any pressure on your knee? Please, let me know…"

His lips settled on hers, bringing an end to her rambling. He nipped at the corners of her mouth and her bottom lip—bringing forth a soft moan from Kate. Automatically her arms went around his neck and her fingers dived into his hair, nails scraping his scalp as she allowed his tongue entrance. His fingers tunneled in her auburn tresses to hold her pliant mouth against his as he plundered it—literally.

"Gibbs, please tell me if I'm hurting you," she whispered against his lips.

He nipped at her lips once more. "You'll only hurt me if you stop what we're doing." His lips trailed down over her chin and kissed a trail down her neck.

"And what are we doing?"

A rough laugh came from him. "Do I really need to explain it to you?" His hands grasped the hem of the t-shirt and pulled up and over her head—casting it aside. He splayed his hands on her lower back as he leaned forward and nipped at her clavicle bone causing her arch toward his mouth.

"Jethro," she moaned as his mouth littered tiny kisses over the tops of her breasts.

He traced his tongue around the edge of her bra. "Still need me to explain what we're doing?"

"Umm…no, no."

Smiling against her skin, he reached up and unclasped her bra. Then reached up and drew the straps down her arms before throwing it aside. His index finger traced around her nipple, drawing a soft moan from Kate's lips.

"Are you going to kiss me or just play?"

He softly laughed. "What do you want me to do?" His thumbs brushed over her nipples.

"I only get one choice?"

"Mmmhmm." His tongue laved one of her nipples and felt Kate shiver in his arms.

"_Whoa! I'm sorry…" a stammering voice broke through the haze of their making out._

"_McGee, what the hell? Holy Shit!"_

"_Damnit, Tony! Wow! Way to go, Kate."_

"_Why are we all standing in the doorway? Move it people!"  
><em>

_McGee found his voice, "Hold up, Ducky. We have a situation." He nudged Tony back with an elbow in the stomach and got Abby's attention._

Kate plastered herself against Gibbs' chest—trying to hide her partial nudity from her co-workers as she searched blindly for the discarded t-shirt. "We are going to start locking that door." She wanted to be angry—but she couldn't. She laughed at being caught in their current position.

"Not going to argue with that." He watched as she slipped the t-shirt over her head and covered her breasts. "Can you hand me a throw pillow?"

"Why?" A light bulb clicked as his raised eyebrows. "Right. Sorry, my brain is still frazzled." She managed to climb off his lap without jostling his knee. "Are you okay? I can wait a couple more minutes," she asked as she handed him a pillow—which he strategically placed on his lap.

He waved her off. "Don't keep them waiting."

Kate went out into the entryway and opened the front door to four smiled faces. "You guys can come in now."

DiNozzo was the first to pipe up, "Are you sure it's safe? I don't want to interrupt another _special moment_."

She just laughed. At least this time it wasn't anyone from her family—once was bad enough. "Don't you guys know how to knock?" She asked after closing the door behind them.

Grinning sheepishly, McGee answered, "Well…um…we did at least three times—along with the hundred times Tony pressed the damn doorbell." With that, he flashed a glare at DiNozzo.

"Don't give me that look, Probie. I didn't make you walk in to see if they were still alive."

"That would've been me." Abby raised her hand. "Sorry about that, Kate."

She waved off the Goth's apology. It was then that she noticed all of them were carrying grocery bags—full of food. "Guys, you didn't have to bring food with you. We have plenty."

"We wanted to come and visit and Ducky suggested a barbeque. I guess we should've called, huh?"

This times it was Gibbs who answered, "Don't fret about it, Abs. It wasn't the first we were caught in a compromising position."

Before anyone could comment, Kate ushered them into the kitchen—and they deposited all the bags on the counter and then Kate and Abby shooed all the men from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So," Abby dragged out the word, "who caught you the first time?"<p>

A nervous chuckle came from Kate as she unpacked the bags. "My older sister, Rachel."

"Mmmhmm." Abby joined in the unpacking—setting aside the hamburger and hotdog rolls and then put the hotdogs in the fridge. "Kate, where are your mixing bowls?"

"Cupboard right in front of you. Top shelf." The potato and macaroni salads went into the fridge and before closing the door, she grabbed two eggs and set them on the counter—new Abby's elbow.

"What were you and Gibbs caught doing?" The Goth smirked as she put the ground beef in a medium-sized bowl—then added the eggs, onion and garlic powders and Worcestershire sauce before mixing it with her hands. "Was the position compromising?"

"To say the least. We were in the kitchen." Kate began rinsing off the fruit—strawberries, grapes, and blueberries—then went over to Abby and reached around her shoulders and withdrew a large bowl. "I was mortified—but I think Rachel was more so than me. I've never been caught before."

"Never?" There was surprise in Abby's voice

"Never. I've caught all three of my brothers—but I was the smart one of the family. Always went to my boyfriend's house and then went away to college." She smiled at Abby as she started capping the strawberries—then slicing them in half.

Abby made her way to the double sink—bumped Kate's hip with her own and Kate moved the faucet over to the second sink, pumped some soap onto Abby's hands and then turned on the water.

Changing the subject. "How's work?"

"Okay, I guess. I miss Gibbs. I miss you and talking to you throughout the day. Paula Cassidy is TAD until you return from vacation."

Now she worked on the grapes. "I'm sure DiNozzo is really happy about that deal." She remembered how much he flirted with Cassidy while in Gitmo. Kate believes that something more happened between Tony and Paula that Tony would comment on. "Who's in charge of the team right now?"

Abby smirked, "Tony. He keeps trying to act like Gibbs. No one can be Gibbs." She dried her hands and then waited until Kate was finished with the fruit. "Do you have anything to make the burgers?"

Kate held up her hands and wiggled her fingers—bringing forth a giggle from Abby. "Hey Abs—if you need to talk while I'm on vacation—just call me or come over when you're finished at work. Okay?"

The Goth nodded her head while smiling broadly.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Kate shouted for the men—well, the ones who could walk on their own—and asked them to start taking the food outside onto the patio. She and Abby had set up an extra table for the food. Tony helped Gibbs make it outside—and much to Kate's surprise, her fiancée didn't grumble about the assistance. The younger agent helped get Gibbs situated in one of the deck chairs and propped his right leg on a little table.<p>

"Thanks, DiNozzo."

"Sure, Boss. Not a problem." The younger agent then ran over to Kate when she shouted for him—afraid of what she might do if he didn't respond.

Gibbs laughed. Kate had a way to put the fear of God in a man. He watched DiNozzo trot into the house and then return ten minutes later with the large cooler—from the basement.

Watching the commotion—his eyes soon settled on his beautiful fiancée. Auburn hair shining in the late afternoon sunlight; sunglasses perched on the top of her head; the way his faded _NIS_ t shirt hung on her slender frame and almost hid the hem of her shorts. She never looked more beautiful to him. A goofy smile adorned his face when he saw Toni following Kate to and fro.

Much to his surprise—a few minutes later—Kate pulled up a chair beside his and eased down into it. "They told me to relax while Tony went to get some bags of ice for the beer, coolers, and soda that they brought. Ducky and McGee are manning the grill and Abby is entertaining our little one." Kate was referring to the terrier.

Grabbing her hand, he brought it to his lips. "Whatever will we do with ourselves until the food is ready and DiNozzo returns?"

"The possibilities are endless." Just as she was about to lean towards him—shouts came from the grill area.

"_Hey, hey, no making out anymore today!"_

"_Can't you two keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes?"_

"_Jethro, you should be ashamed of yourself—making Caitlin initiate the kiss."_

Kate giggled, "I think the kids just yelled at mom and dad."

"Then let's give them something to really yell at us about." His hand gripped the back of her neck and hauled her the short distance separating them and crushed his mouth to hers—plundering it. Tongues clashing; teeth nipping. With a final swipe of his tongue, he pulled back.

"Really, you two? Do you have to make the rest of us feel inadequate in our love lives?" Tony shouted at them as he went over to the cooler, carrying three bags of ice. He deposited all the ice into the cooler—covering all the drinks.

"Ah, Tony, what did the last girl say this time?" Kate winked at Tony over her shoulder.

Abby piped up, "That he wasn't fit enough for her, so he's been working out every night after work."

"Thanks, Abs," he hissed at the Goth. He grabbed two beers from the cooler—signaling to Gibbs if he wanted one but the older agent shook his head. "Kate?" He turned his offer to her partner.

"Sure, why not?" She grabbed the bottle from DiNozzo. "Who's the designated driver for you guys?" Kate being the ever logical person that she was.

"That would be me." McGee raised his hand.

Kate smiled. "Why am I not surprised it was you, McGee?"

A puzzled look crossed the new agent's face. "I don't understand."

"Of course not, Probie." He popped the top off his beer and took a long pull. "Hey, Ducky, any food ready yet?" DiNozzo made his way over to the ME—who was manning the grill.

"Anthony, patience is a virtue." Ducky motioned for the platter that Kate had brought out earlier for the burgers and hotdogs. Tony handed it to him and the ME started plating the meat. "Let's go people. Time to eat."

As Gibbs watched everyone head over to load up their plates—he couldn't help but be touched by what his friends had done for him and Kate.

_Think where a man's glory most begins and ends, and say my glory was I had such friends._

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

**If anyone did not know-the quote at the end of this part is by William Butler Yeats**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been forever since I last posted. Hurricanes, floods(lions, tigers, and bears. Oh, my!), and unfortunately real life got in the way. Want to say thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favs. Much appreciated! This part is a little angsty(no matter how many times I wrote, deleted, and rewrote it-always turned out this way), but it all works out in the end. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p><em>Eight Weeks Later<em>

The slamming of the front door echoed throughout the house. Finality. His chest ached. He screwed up. Royally fucked up everything. Had developed a major case of _open mouth and insert foot_ syndrome. He leaned back against the wall of the entryway and looked up at the ceiling. For what exactly? Some kind of Divine intervention? A way to turn the clocks back?

_"You're a fucking bastard, Gibbs!"_

Hadn't let her get one word in. Kept attacking her with the hurtful words that spewed from his lips. He'd made an assumption and ran with it. He never once stopped and investigated—gathered more evidence before making his decision. Never went to her and talked to her.

_"Why didn't you come to me?" There was anger and sorrow in her words._

What had been the punch in the gut was the look in her eyes. It conveyed more than her words ever could. It basically told him that it was over. The end. The end of their engagement. The end of their whirlwind relationship.

Finality. Of everything that he held dear.

A soft whining made him look back down at his feet. Toni sat there, staring up at him with sad eyes. Even the terrier knew that he fucked everything up. Made her mama walk out the door—never once looking back at him.

Gibbs slid to the floor. A painful groan rumbled from his chest. His eyes squeezed shut. His chest constricted from the sadness that overtook him. Toni scampered up onto his lap and nudged a hand with her wet nose. Eyes shot open. The terrier whined as she nudged his hand again.

Couldn't stop the few stray tears that dropped from his eyes. He scratched Toni behind her ears. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I screwed up. Big time."

If he could make it right—he would in an instant. A simple apology would not be suffice. Kate deserved more than a lame ass apology, any ways. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number he'd never thought he would need until he'd been shot.

_"Hello?" The voice was scratchy from sleep._

Gibbs felt like a heel._ Well, it is eleven thirty at night, genius._ "Rachel, I screwed up," he whispered softly.

* * *

><p>She drove around for a while. Ended up at the Tidal Basin. The lights from across the Potomac twinkled at her as did the ones at the Jefferson Memorial. Remembered the weekend that she and Gibbs had come down here—when the Cherry Blossoms were in bloom—and walked around without a care in the world.<p>

Her heart constricted. The tears that she thought had dried up—started once more. Those days were over now. Gibbs' hurtful words told her that much. As did his nonexistent trust in her.

_"You didn't think I would find out?" He attacked her the moment she walked through the door._

_Immediately defensive, Kate snarled, "What are you talking about?"_

She punched the steering wheel until her hand ached. Did he not remember the words she once told him? That she wanted to be with no one but him. That his age—their age difference—meant nothing to her. Wasn't that fact that she loved him enough for him? That she wanted him? Constantly.

Before his physical therapy regime—he was irresistible. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. During and after the physical therapy regime—everything about him became more defined. More toned. And Kate didn't want to let him go. She loved the fact that he was all hers. That she could touch him whenever the need arose. That at the end of the day, she was the one that went home with him. Crawled into bed with him.

Kate laid her head back and let out a frustrated sigh. How could've he been so stupid? How could he...she couldn't even think about what he accused her of without the anger boiling back to the surface.

_"Exactly what are you accusing me of, Gibbs?"_

_HIs words were venom. "You know damn well what!"_

_Kate laughed sarcastically. "No, Gibbs, I don't. Please, enlighten me with your knowledge."_

* * *

><p><em>"I can't speak for Kate, Gibbs, but the best way to start is with an apology." Rachel Cranston resisted the urge to give him a piece of her mind. But he called her. Wanting her advice. That much impressed her to no end. Took balls—really enormous ones—to call your fiancee's sister when you screwed up.<em>

"Will it even work?" He sounded so defeated. Didn't even recognize the voice that spoke.

_"Won't know if your don't try."_

"Spoken like a true head doctor." His knee ached—being in one set position for an extended period of time. He'd been sitting on the floor of the entryway for almost an hour—with Toni nestled on his lap—and Rachel giving him helpful advice when he knew that she was certainly biting her tongue—not being to voice what she truly wanted to.

_She hadn't asked this earlier. But now... "Why did you do it?"_

"I truly don't know why. Insecurity, maybe?" A lump formed in his throat as the images came rushing back for the hundredth time. Anger had sunk its sharp fangs into him and hadn't let go. Wouldn't let go. The hurtful words had kept coming and coming. He'd been consumed by the fabled _Green Eyed Monster_. "I'm afraid, Rachel."

_"Of what?"_

"Of losing her. If she left because of this—I wouldn't blame her." His head rested back against the wall again. His eyes drifted shut.

_Rachel felt empathy for Gibbs. This man truly and completely loved her baby sister. "Did she say that it was over? Did she put a voice to it?"_

"No. Her eyes told me everything."

_She knew what Gibbs meant. Kate had an uncanny way of conveying her emotions and words through her gaze. Rachel was at a loss for words because if Kate had already made her decision—there was no changing her mind._

He hated silence. And the silence on the other end was deafening. But it also told him what lied ahead. "I've already lost her, haven't I?" Rhetorical question. "No need to answer. Your silence tells me all I need to know."

* * *

><p>She wanted to hate him. Loathe him. But no matter how hard she tried—she couldn't. All she felt was uncontrollable anger—which would dissipate and then rev back up, like it has been for the hour that she's been parked at the Tidal Basin.<p>

Found herself constantly spinning her engagement ring around her finger. She hadn't thrown it at him before she walked out—unlike the last time when an argument ensued about her not taking care when out in the field. Questioned herself as to why she hadn't taken the ring off. This argument—the accusations were far worse than he yelling at her about going alone to question dangerous suspects and such. So why? Even when she'd been half way out the door—keys in hand—he hadn't uttered an apology. Not even a simple _I'm sorry_. But the ring remained in its place.

Kate groaned in frustration and leaned forward, resting her forehead against the steering wheel.

_"You're screwing around on me! That's what I'm accusing you of!"_

_Kate was flabbergasted. She scoffed, "What hell gave you that idea?"_

_Gibbs snarled, "I saw you with him at NCIS." His hand angrily raked through his silver hair. "Touching you. Flirting with you," he growled._

The moment he voiced his assumptions—Kate knew what day he'd been describing. It had been last week. He had stopped by NCIS after his PT appointment to give Human Resources the papers that cleared him for full active duty. He'd been on desk duty and half days for two weeks prior to that day in question. He'd also wanted to take Kate out for lunch.

That day, Special Agent Kyle Richardson was being a royal pain in the ass. Kate had been transferred to a new team two weeks ago-courtesy of new NCIS Director Jenny Shepard—former partner and lover of Gibbs. The team consisted of Balboa, Paula Cassidy-whom requested a duty assignment stateside after her _Agent Afloat_ duty assignment was finished—and a newbie, Kyle Richardson—whom from the first meeting, Kate despised.

Richardson—from the moment he laid eyes on Kate—wanted her. Ignoring him and reprimanding him only spurred him on. Even Tony—_yes, folks, Tony DiNozzo_—pulling him aside and reading him the riot act on sexual harassment in the workplace had not helped matters.

Kate being engaged—and flaunting her ring whenever she gotten the chance—did not deter Richardson. Almost made him more aggressive, like the act of stealing her from another man turned him on.

Hell, Ziva—whom Director Shepard brought back as a liaison officer between Mossad and NCIS as Kate's replacement on Gibbs' team—had threatened to shoot off Richardson's most prized appendage. The dumb idiot just smiled at Ziva. Obviously, he was not aware of what kind of damage that woman could ensue on him.

But, back to that day—Richardson had been sitting on the edge of Kate's desk, bad mouthing Gibbs and how she needed to have a younger man to keep up with her stamina. And then the damn bastard touched her—ran his finger down her forearm to the back of her hand. She cringed and snatched her arm away from his touch. Before she could utter a single syllable—Ziva was there, twisting his arm behind his back, making him squeal like a little girl.

Both Tony and McGee had to wrestle Ziva from the newbie and ironically Kate then got a text from Gibbs saying that he couldn't make lunch because his PT appointment was running late.

* * *

><p>His cellphone laid in his opened hand. He'd just hung up with Rachel. Hated keeping her on the phone for ninety minutes, knowing she had patients to see in seven hours. He knew that she tried to ease his insecurities and fears, but they were still there—under the surface.<p>

They came rushing back—full force—every time he closed his eyes and remembered that sight from last week. His stomach clenched when he'd saw that—_that fucking bastard _touch Kate. The way Gibbs would touch her. And she hadn't done a single thing. Or least he thought she hadn't. He had not stayed long enough to witness her reaction.

He had stalked to the elevator, punched the button and waited—seething with anger. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? Hell, he'd been back for two weeks—sure it was desk duty and half ways, but he should've seen something. Anything.

Those thoughts followed him home. Stayed with him for a whole week. Stewing. Until he blew up at her tonight when she'd come home from work—later than usual. And his imagination immediately went into overdrive.

_"Did you stick around long enough to see me pull my arm away from him? To see Ziva push him down onto my desk and twist his arm behind his back?"_

_His blank stare was enough of an answer from him._

_"You're a fucking bastard, Gibbs!" She dropped her gear, but kept her keys in her hand. Never once believed he would think... "Why didn't you come to me?" There was anger and sorrow in her words._

_Kate turned back to the door and opened it, but stopped half way through—hoping for a miracle and an apology. But none came. Gibbs remained stoic. "I guess this is goodbye, Gibbs." With that, she walked out the door._

* * *

><p>She turned the key in the ignition and heard the engine purr to life. Put the car in reverse. Before she hit the gas, though, her phone vibrated on the passenger seat. She put her foot on the brake, reached over and retrieved her phone.<p>

_Kate, go home and talk to him. Just spent 90 mins on the phone with him. He hates himself right now._

Gibbs called Rachel?_ What? Why did he call you?"_

_Because he wanted advice on how to make it right with you. He loves you, Katie. Very much._

That much Kate knew. But what about his trust in her? What is a relationship without trust? Nothing.

_Stop over thinking, sweetie. I know you. Go home and listen to his apology. And then go on from there. I know how much you love him, too._

_Are you psychic or just in my head?_

_God, no! Don't want to be in your head!_

Kate chuckled. She couldn't blame her sister. Sometimes she didn't want to be in her own head either. _Okay, I'll go home. Thank you for everything. Love you._

_Love you, too, baby sister. And you're welcome._

Throwing her phone back onto the passenger seat, she hit the gas pedal and backed the car up. Before long, the Tidal Basin was fading behind her.

* * *

><p>His phone vibrating in his hand jolted him awake. Toni raised her head from his lap and groaned—the terrier hated being disturbed while sleeping. Gibbs ran a hand down his face before glancing at his phone.<p>

_She's on her way home. You owe me big time! Better not screw this up. If you do...I'll kill you before she even has a chance._

Toni scrambled off of his lap when she heard a car door slam from outside. Gibbs growled in pain when he started to stand on his feet-his knee almost giving out on him. Apparently, id didn't like him sitting on the floor for almost two hours.

A key entered the lock and then the door opened. Toni whined affectionately when Kate walked through the door.

Gibbs braced himself against the wall-breathing heavily as feeling rushed back into his right leg and knee. Kate immediately noticed the pain etched in his face and rushed over to him. She placed her hands on his waist. His eyes closed as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. God, he never thought he would be able to breathe her in again. "Kate," he breathed, "I'm sorry. For everything."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the kind reviews and such. They're much appreciated! Hope everyone enjoys this part-hopefully the smut doesn't sound like an instruction manual (been sounding like one as of late).**

* * *

><p><strong><em>From Until Next Time Chapter 12<em>**

_Gibbs braced himself against the wall—breathing heavily as feeling rushed back into his right leg and knee. Kate immediately noticed the pain etched in his face and rushed over to him. She placed her hands on his waist. His eyes closed as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. God, he never thought he would be able to breathe her in again. "Kate," he breathed, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>Kate refused to look up at him. Because if she did—she would be held captive by his ice blue eyes. And she couldn't let that happen. Not yet, at least. A lot needed to be discussed—on both of their parts. And if she looked into his eyes, they would suck her right in and make her forget what she came home for. Make her forget everything except the two of them.<p>

That necessarily wasn't a bad thing in the grand scheme of things. But there were definite underlying issues in their relationship and in order to squash them out before they reared their ugly heads again—Kate needed her head on straight.

"Aren't you going to say something?" It was never a good sign when Kate was silent for an extended period of time.

She huffed, "Let's..." but trailed off—unsure of how to express her feelings without blowing up at him. She sighed and unconsciously wet her lips.

"Kate—"

She cut him off, "That's all you have to say? That's it? That's your apology?" God, she wanted to hit him. Hated that he brought out those type of feelings in her.

Leaning his head forward, he rested his forehead against hers and breathed in the sweet smelling scent of her shampoo. He resisted the urge to touch her—to run his hands over her curves, imprinting her body onto his memory permanently. Didn't want to scare her away, so he kept his hands at his sides. "I just...just don't know what else to say. I hate myself and I'll understand if you hate me, too."

Unconsciously, her hands gripped his shirt. The scent of Gibbs entered her nostrils—Old Spice and sawdust—and her body responded in kind. _Breathe, Kate. Breathe through the temptation._ "I don't hate you, Jethro."

A deep sigh came from him.

"What you are thinking?"

"That I screwed up. Big time."

"Yes, you did." She didn't pull any punches.

Gibbs growled, "Ouch! Can you warn me next time?"

She shrugged, not the least bit amused. "What do you want me to say? You hurt me. The accusations cut deep."

Pulled back from her and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Gibbs, I don't know what to think anymore!" Removed her hands from his waist and stepped back from him. She needed distance. She reeled herself in—turned her anger down to a low simmer and prayed that it would stay at that level. She threw her hands up in confusion. "I don't know why you would go and make accusations like that. I just..." she stopped abruptly, turned away from him and angrily ran her fingers through her auburn tresses.

"I did what I've always told you all to never do—never assume anything. And I went and made assumptions on something that I'd witnessed for maybe thirty-seconds."

"And then you accused me of cheating! Cheating? Me?" The anger became a rapid boil again. She turned back to him. "Whatever gave you that idea that from something you never witnessed the end of?"

He just shrugged.

"That's it? A damn shrug?" Her eyebrows quirked. "Did I ever give you any inclination that I was cheating on you? Anything whatsoever?"

Just shook his head. He was at a loss for words. Gibbs lowered his gaze and looked into her mocha ones—clouded with anger—slowly dissipating though.

"Why," her voice devoid of any emotion, "would even think that in the first place? I love you, Jethro. You're the one that I long for throughout the day; the one that I want to come home to every night. I find myself not wanting just sex with you—I want to lie in your arms, our bodies touching skin to skin. No one else makes me feel this way. It's you." Kate's feet ate up the distance between them and ran her fingers across his roughened cheeks. "When are you going to see that if I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here? Would not have kissed you that weekend after Ari kidnapped me. Wouldn't have accepted your marriage proposal. I love you. Always and forever."

Done fighting the urge, he reached up and clasped her wrists in his hands—his thumbs brushing over her pulse point. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're just a man. With a very vivid imagination."

A shaky laugh came from him. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this."

"Yes, you do." She pulled his head down to her level until their foreheads touched again. Asked a question that she meant to ask when she walked through the door earlier. "Why did you call Rachel?" Brushed her nose to his.

His eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensations. Suddenly his aching knee was the furtherest thing from his mind. "Wanted advice on how to make what I did right. How to get you to come home to me."

"That took a lot of guts," she whispered.

"I love you. I would do anything for you," he leaned back and kissed the tip of her nose. "Even if it meant getting an ass chewing from you sister."

She couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She brushed noses with him again before kissing his chin. "She didn't yell at you." Kate knew her sister. Would've remained professional.

"I know she wanted to. Badly. And if she'd done it, I would've probably thanked her because it needed to be done."

Kate hummed. She closed the distance between their lower bodies. He dropped his hands from her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck—buried her face in his neck. A groan of contentment rumbled from his chest as he enveloped her in his embrace. Held her tightly. Breathed in the faint scent of lavender. He'd thought he lost this.

"Love you, Katie, so much. God, I'm so sorry for doing this to you. To us," his voice cracked.

Her words were a warm whisper against his neck, "Let's make a pact—next time we have an argument, neither one leaves until it's resolved. And we also talk to one another about our insecurities when they arise. Deal?"

"Deal." He sealed it with a kiss to her neck.

* * *

><p>"Kate, I've got two tickets to Miami, a convertible rented and reservations for two at a B and B down in Key West. Say yes and we'll run away together this weekend."<p>

Did he not get the hint that Ziva so graciously gave him last week? Or maybe this was a weekly thing for him? She refused to glance up and acknowledge the flipping idiot.

And he just went on and on and on—like the fucking Energizer Bunny! "You don't need that old man of yours. You need a young man like me—one who can last a long time and satisfy you." Then he had the audacity to perch himself on the corner of her desk—invading her personal space.

Kate saw Ziva and Cassidy round the corner from the elevator out of the corner of her eye. She noticed Ziva tense up, preparing for the inevitable, but she shook her head at the Mossad Officer. This was her battle to wage and win. Kate exhaled through her nose before responding, "First of all, Special Agent Richardson, get your ass off my desk!" When he complied, she continued, "Enough with the flirting, propositions, innuendos and inappropriate touching. I'm happily engaged and want nothing to do with you."

She stood up from her desk, rounded it and entered his personal space—causing him to take a step back from her once he saw the glaring hostility in her eyes.

"And for the record, Special Agent Gibbs satisfies me more than any younger man ever could before him," she hissed at him softly. "If you continue with this type of behavior—after you've been told numerous times to quit it by several other agents—I will file a formal complaint with Director Shepard. Do I make myself clear?"

Kyle Richardson swallowed and remained quiet—a very wise choice—as he nodded in the affirmative at Kate.

"Now, why don't you go and finish your paperwork that you didn't finish yesterday so that you can make your flight tonight."

Nodding again, he retreated back to his desk with his tail between his legs.

"Oh, Richardson?" Kate waited until he looked at her. "Maybe you should stop worrying about other people's business and finding yourself a girlfriend and focus on your job at NCIS. Before you lose it." With that, she stalked off to the back elevator—needed a major venting session with Abby.

As she waited for the elevator, a familiar husky voice sounded in her ear, "You're so sexy and hot when you reprimand someone."

"And you're hoping the sex will be extra hot tonight because of this incident and it also being make up sex, too." How long until the damn elevator arrived? They had gone to bed early this morning—nixing the make up sex because both were worn out from the fight and apologizing. Not to mention the fact that they had to get up for work in four hours—by the time they got to bed. Besides, it felt wondrous to just fall asleep, wrapped tight in Gibb's embrace, his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"Oh, believe me, I know it will be."

God, what that voice did to her. Her skin tingled where his breath whispered over it. Her blood hummed in her veins. A constant throbbing started between her legs. She cleared her throat and tried to make casual conversation as people passed them. Where was the damn elevator? "How's your knee today?" It had been achey—only because he'd been sitting on the floor for two hours with no movement whatsoever.

"Not too bad."

"Well, don't ignore any ache that you get."

He soothed her. "Don't worry. With Tony, McGee, and Ziva watching me like hawks, I take it easy because of that."

Finally the elevator arrived and they entered it. She glanced over at him. "Good since I can't watch you at work constantly anymore."

Gibbs chuckled. "I think those three are more afraid of your wrath if anything were to happen to me."

The corners of her mouth quirked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

><p>Kate closed her car door and opened the rear—gathered her gear and then shut it. Finally she was home—surprisingly after Gibbs. Come to think of it, he'd lit out of work rather early—she had gone to look for him at his desk and found it cleaned up for the day. It had surprised her—one; he hadn't said that he was leaving early and two; he hadn't said goodbye when he left.<p>

She shrugged it off as she made her way to the front door. A piece of paper pinned to the front door caught her eye. She ripped it from the push pin and read what was written.

**_She walks in beauty, like the night_**

**_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_**

**_And all that's best of dark and bright_**

**_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_**

**_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_**

**_Which Heaven guady day denies_**

_Kate: Come inside, drop everything and come upstairs. I'm waiting for you_

_G_

_Gibbs recited Lord Byron?_ It didn't matter to Kate that it was in a note. Gibbs had recited Lord Byron. Just when she thought she had him figured out—he went and surprised her all over again. Before unlocking the door—they started the habit after being caught by Abby, McGee, and Tony in a rather compromising position—Kate tucked the note in her purse for future viewing. She wanted to remember this moment. Wasn't every day that she got recited Lord Byron by her fiancee.

After dropping her gear and hanging up her keys and purse upon entering the house, she slowly made her way upstairs. The bedroom door was closed. She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The sight before her eyes stunned her speechless. Another loop that her fiancee has thrown her for.

The entire bedroom was swathed in moonlight and candlelight. Gibbs had scattered rose petals around the room and on the bed. How could she stay angry at him—which she surely wasn't since his apology earlier this morning was sufficient enough—when he was practically seducing her? Not that he needed to, mind you.

Kate wasn't a woman that needed seduction or romance all the time. She was more content with time spent with her fiancee—since the two of them spent most of their time at NCIS. A few stolen moments at home between cases was usually enough for Caitlin Todd. But Gibbs always surprised her. And usually she hated surprises. Couldn't stand them. But Gibbs knew how to make surprise enjoyable.

Like now.

Her mocha orbs settled on him, standing by the window—wearing khakis and a charcoal shirt that she knew would bring out the blue of his eyes. His feet were bare and when he turned around—a lustful moan slipped from her mouth. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, offering a glimpse of chest and abdomen. Kate's fingers flexed—itching to run over the contours of his chest and the ridges of his abdominal.

The corners of his mouth quirked when she unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips. "See something you like, baby?"

She raised her eyebrows in an _are you serious_ look. A soft laugh came from him before he closed the distance between them. Slowly, he started unbuttoning her blouse—drawing out the motion of sliding the button through the hole. When he reached the waistband of her pencil skirt, he pulled the blouse free and finished with the remaining buttons, then he slipped his hands inside the parted fabric—brushed his fingers over her taut stomach, drifted up and down her side before slipping around to her lower back.

Pulled her close. Felt her fingers grip his shoulders. Nipped at her nose and then her lower lip—biting and then soothing the bite with his tongue. Whispered against her mouth, "Love you so much. I'm sorry that I acted like a fucking bastard." Moved to her ear—nipped at the lobe. "Tonight is for you." Fingers found the zipper of her skirt and unzipped it—it fluttered to the floor, pooling around her feet.

Her breathing was heavy. She bit down on a moan when his large hands palmed her ass cheeks. "Jethro," she gasped when he pulled her flush against him—his erection grounding into her, starting a delicious ache.

"I love how you say my name," he whispered in her ear. Pushed her shirt from her shoulders, leaving her in her bra, panties, and heels. A delicious sight—feast for the eyes. Next came her bra—deftly unhooked the clasp, stepped back and slid it from her body.

She tried to push his shirt off his shoulders, but Gibbs stopped her motions.

"This is about you."

"Let me touch you," she moaned.

With her heels on—they were almost the same height. Rubbed his cock against her. Nipped at her jaw. Breathy gasps came from Kate and her fingers fisted in his shirt. "When the time comes, you'll be able to touch me all you want." Hands slipped inside her panties, caressed each cheek before sliding the garment down her legs.

Kneeling before her, he helped her step out of the panties and threw them aside. Ran his hands up and down her toned calves—from running and kickboxing—tickled the backs of her knees, causing them to buckles slightly.

Kate sighed in frustration. "Gibbs, will you please touch me?"

Nuzzled his unshaven cheek against her thigh, feeling a shiver pass through her. "I am touching you."

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't, Kate." Hands gripped her thighs and made her widen her stance. At first glance of her glistening sex, he growled softly. "Tell me what you want, Kate." A finger dragged up her slit—wetness coating it.

She grabbed his shoulders—nails digging in through the fabric of his shirt. "Your mouth," she gasped.

"Where?" His thumb flicked her clit and Kate's knees buckled again.

Prudish inhibitions were cast aside. "On me—licking and sucking. I want you to make me come."

His eyebrows raised at the words that came out of her mouth. Even in the throes of sex—Kate still had her prudish tendencies and it pertained to dirty talk. Always watched what she said unless he was coaxing her—like now.

He nuzzled her sex with his nose. Breathed in her scent—mouth watering in anticipation of first taste. Tongue snaked out—sliding up her slit, wetness falling on his tongue—sweet ambrosia.

Kate's fingers raked through his silver hair as Gibbs prepared to drive her up the mountain and pushed her over the edge.

* * *

><p>"How is it," Kate panted—recovering from her third orgasm, "that you're still fully clothed?" She felt him smile against her sex—smug bastard. He'd ripped the first two orgasms from her with little ease, back to back. After the second, she could barely stand—legs felt like jello—so he'd carried her to the bed, where he proceeded to draw another from her.<p>

A slight sheen of perspiration covered her body. Gibbs nuzzled the inside of her thigh before kissing the smooth skin, tasting the salt on her skin. "Because, my gorgeous, sexy fiancee," he crawled up her body until his entire length was pressed against her, "tonight was about you. Your pleasure. Not mine."

"Mmmhmm," she hummed as her hands snaked their way inside his open shirt—caressing up and down his strong back. "Well, what if I want you inside me? Buried deep?" Fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his khakis.

A growl emitted from his throat. Reached between them and ripped open his pants, drew the zipper down and freed his cock from the confines of his boxers—not bothering with the pleasantries. Both were wound too tight.

Her hands on his ass and heels on his calves, urged him forward, thrusting into her deeply—both moaning in pure ectacsy.

The rose petals clung to her sweat-slickened back. Their sweet fragrance engulfed Kate and she'd never be able to smell another rose without visualizing Gibbs' primitive body as he slowly thrust into her. Her fingers dove into his hair as their mouths met in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close to her body. The feel of the khaki material against the insides of her thighs was so erotic that it almost sent her through the roof.

When he felt her clenching around his cock, he knew she was near. Reaching down between their joined bodies, he started stroking her clit. A long, throaty moan came from her mouth. Her head pressed deeper into the pillow as the first waves of her orgasm washed over her. Soon he was following close behind her, shuddering and then falling into her waiting arms—his face buried in her neck.

* * *

><p>Kate sighed in contentment as she slipped into the hot water and leaned back into Gibbs' embrace. After the vigorous lovemaking—once they caught their breaths—she'd suggested a relaxing bath. Together. And much to her surprise, he agreed. His antique claw-foot tub was wonderful to stretch out in and perfect fit for two.<p>

His hands rested on her stomach, drawing lazy circles around her bellybutton.

"You're forgiven for your idiotic actions last night," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

A kiss to her cheek. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you've gone all out tonight. No other man would've done all this for me. They would've said _I'm sorry_ and that would've been it."

"I don't want to lose you. I made a huge mistake and it almost cost me you. If I have to, I'll make it up to you until you tell me to stop."

Her fingers feathered over his muscular thighs. "You don't have to do that."

"I would, though. You're the best thing that has happened to me." Another kiss, this time to her temple.

"What about Shannon?" The purple elephant in the room. Why did she even bring it up?

Gibbs took a steadying breath. "Shannon is my past and you're my future. I'll never forget her or the time we had together and our daughter, but I think that both of them would want me to move on with my life—not keep living in the past." His finger traced over her finger—empty because of her being in the bath. "Marry me, Kate," he whispered against her temple.

A melodic laugh came from her. "I am or did you forget that you've already proposed."

"No, I mean like tomorrow. Or next week. Or whenever. I don't want to wait anymore. We don't need to find that perfect date. All we need is each other and our families and friends."

Kate turned around, sloshing water onto the floor and straddled his outstretched legs. She needed to look into his eyes. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

That one word brought a wide smile to Caitlin Todd's face.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

**The poem is "She Walks in Beauty" by George Gordon, Lord Byron**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here I am! I haven't fallen off the face of the planet. It's just all work and no play the last month and a half. Yuck! We are reaching the end of this one-probably one or two more chapters left. But, have no fear, I'm going to keep it open because I have a few ideas swirling around in my head for a couple of one-shots for this universe. Where I have Gibbs and Kate getting married is Sandbridge Beach, VA-a short drive south of Virginia Beach, in what is called the Outer Banks of VA.**

**I want to thank you to everyone that has reviewed and faved and story alerted. Much appreciated and you guys are awesome! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p><em>Four Weeks Later<em>

_T-minus ten minutes._

He wiped his palms down the sides of his pants. Fiddled with his tie for the hundredth time—but, who was really counting? Dug his toes into the sand—the coarse grains smooching up between his toes—to take his attention off of the clock ticking down inside his head.

His gaze wandered over the set up behind the beach house—more like a fucking mansion with the picturesque setting of the beach as a backdrop—that he and Kate had wanted to rent but her parents and four siblings had beaten them to it, with much protesting from Kate. She hadn't expected her family to pay for anything—one of the reasons why she had kept the wedding and the reception small and intimate. Another reason—it was what Kate had always wanted. Never wanted huge and flashy. And her mother and Rachel completely understood her decision. But they had not understood her decision to pay for everything.

Between her parents and siblings—they had pretty much paid for the entire wedding. Kate and Gibbs covered the DJ, florist, and a portion of the catering.

_"I can't believe they did all of that." Referring to her family and what they had done._

_He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and laid his chin on her shoulder. "They did it because they love you. And they're happy that you found someone who loves you, makes you smile, and generally makes you happier than you've ever been."_

Fifty wooden chairs were set up—equal parts on each side of the makeshift aisle that was littered with lavender and white rose petals. The sand dunes were fluttering in the breeze—creating a picturesque backdrop combined with waves softly crashing into the shore behind them. Both seemed to calm Gibbs' nerves to a degree.

"No need to worry, Leroy. She'll be here. That woman loves you." A hand—still strong with age—cupped his shoulder and affectionately squeezed it.

Gibbs sighed softly. How had his father known what was running through his mind? "I know, dad."

Still couldn't believe his father was here. Still couldn't believe that it had been Kate—the same person who avoided her family like it had the plague—who made him call Jackson Gibbs after he expressed his interest in getting married right away. Kate had wanted him to have family there—even if it turned out to be just one person. It was still family.

_"I don't understand your relationship with your father and I won't try to psychoanalyze it, but Jethro—he's your father. He's the only family you have left. And you're getting married. Don't you want him here with you—to share this experience together?" Kate quietly whispered to him._

Two weeks ago, Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed the all to familiar number to his father's store. For the first time in however many years—father and son spoke to each other. For over two hours, no less. Talked about the differences that drove them apart—more live drove Gibbs away. He told his father about Kate—and how the two of them were getting married in two weeks. That he really, truly wanted Jack there—as his best man. The elder Gibbs accepted the offer and told his son that he was honored.

"Don't let the man fool you, Jack. He's beyond nervous—McGee had to help him with his tie this morning."

Gibbs growled, "Can it, DiNozzo!"

All his groomsmen laughed and commented, "Yeah, he's nervous!"

"You know, Boss, if you want to flee and remain bachelor for the unseeable future—my car is unblocked and the keys are nestled in my pocket. They're yours, if you want. Before you know it—you could be on your way to Atlantic City."

That earned a soft chuckle from Gibbs as he remembered his call to Kate this morning. "Thanks, but no thanks, Tony." Hands fiddled with this tie once more. Toes dug deeper in the sand.

"Good choice, Boss. On both parts—not fleeing and your future wife. Kate's an exceptional woman," Tony commented. "And I'm honored that you asked me to be a groomsman."

"As am I, Boss." McGee cut in. "Nothing to worry about."

"Probie, he's done this like three previous times—all ending in divorce. The man's got a logical reason to be beyond nervous," DiNozzo hissed.

Gibbs listened to the bickering and silently thanked the two young agents—taking his mind off the dwindling time. "How much longer?" he whispered—more to himself than anyone in particular.

* * *

><p><em>She reached for her ringing phone. Answered huskily, "Hello?"<em>

_"Morning, baby," he whispered softly to his wife-to-be. "What are you doing?"_

_"I was sleeping until you called." She yawned and then hummed, "Hmm, what are you doing?"_

_He laughed. "I'm almost to Dulles—where a plane ticket to Las Vegas is waiting for me."_

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that's not funny," she growled at him._

A strong arm wrapping around her waist jarred her back to the present.

"You about ready, baby girl?"

"Dad," Kate scolded.

"You're my baby girl. That'll never change—no matter how old you are. Believe me, you'll understand when you have children." Patrick Todd kissed his youngest daughter's forehead. "You picked a good man."

Gibbs and her parents had only met a week an a half ago. The promise to go and visit her parents to tell them about her relationship with Gibbs—that she had made to Rachel eons ago—never panned out. Obviously. But Gibbs getting shot by Ari and being laid up for weeks had thrown a wrench into things.

She clicked her tongue, "I did, didn't I?" She wasn't surprised that her father had just said that.

Four days ago, she heard Gibbs and her father talking outside. Gibbs had been nervous about how her parents would react to the age difference—her father quickly shot down that topic Patrick could've cared less about Gibbs' age. All he cared about was his daughter's happiness and he could see how much Kate and Gibbs loved each other.

Kate then surveyed the bridal party—congregating in the game room on the ground floor of the beach house—Abby and Rachel were laughing at something Kate's middle brother, Michael, had said. Her mother has not sat still since the Pastor came in to remind everything that they had ten minutes before the start of the ceremony.

She just smiled. She wanted to say something to Evelyn Todd, but didn't have the heart. Her mother had waited for this moment for as long as Kate could remember—probably since Rachel's wedding. She couldn't-wouldn't-spoil it for her mother.

But her father would—did. "Evie," he hissed at his wife of over thirty years.

Kate laid a comforting hand on her father's chest, whispering, "Let her go, dad, This means a lot to her."

Father and daughter shared a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>Soft strains of Mozart's <em>Pachabel's Canon in D<em> drifted in through the open french doors a few minutes after Rachel had walked outside.

Kate felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She'd promised herself this morning that she wouldn't cry—that promise was definitely a moot point now.

This was it.

This was the start of the rest of her life with Gibbs. She grabbed her father's arm tightly.

He leaned over and kissed her temple, and then whispered, "Nothing to be scared of, Katie." The only other man—other than Gibbs—allowed to call her _Katie_ and live to tell about it.

They stepped up to the doorway and gazed out into the sun. Her father was right. There was nothing to be afraid of.

After their _full-blown, drag 'em out, surprised all of D.C. hadn't heard them_ fight—they had reached a new level in their relationship. In the last four weeks, they've had numerous discussions regarding that fight in question as well as some of their fears. Before that fight—Kate never felt confident of a relationship like she had of hers and Gibbs'-but after that fight, that confidence in their relationship grew tenfold.

Together, Kate and Patrick Todd made their way outside into the beautiful day that God had gifted her and Gibbs. When she saw her husband-to-be, their intense gazes locked on each other. Right then and there, she knew without a shadow of a doubt, everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>The music from the reception—in full swing—drifted down to the water's edge where the newlyweds were swaying to the music, wrapped up in each other's arms. He buried his nose in her neck—sweet smell of lavender entering his nostrils—and she tilted her head to the side, giving him easier access.<p>

"Do you think they'll notice if we skip out on the rest of our reception?" She moaned softly when he lightly bit her neck.

"They haven't noticed that we've been down here for the last fifteen minutes—dancing and necking." Lifted his head and nipped at her bare shoulder.

He had never thought she could look any more beautiful until her saw her walking down the aisle in her dress—walking to him and the next chapter in their life together.

Hands gripped his waist when his tongue trailed down the smooth column of her neck. "So, where are you taking me for our wedding night?" He had kept the information under wraps—a surprise for her. Maybe he would actually have a slip of the tongue.

His breath was warm against her neck when he laughed, "I told you, it's a surprise, Mrs. Gibbs."

"Hmm," she hummed, "I like the sound of that." Referring to her new name.

Gibbs murmured, "So do I."

Further conversation and making out were staved when a little girl's voice sounded—and got louder and louder. "Aunt Katie! Aunt Katie!"

Both adults groaned in unison and then laughed softly.

Gibbs commented, "Thought you hated being called Katie—except by me." One last kiss to her irresistable neck and then he pulled back.

"I do, but Michael thought it would be funny to teach his two kids—Maddie and Brian—to call me Aunt Katie. No matter how many times I tried to correct them, it never sunk in." She turned to her niece—who was trying in vain to run fast in the sand. "Hey, Maddie!" she exclaimed as she scooped up the five year old in her arms.

Gibbs watched the interaction between aunt and niece, smiling softly at the sight they made. She nuzzled the little girl's soft, strawberry blonde curls—bringing forth a giggle from Maddie—but when Kate followed with one of her own, Gibbs' hearted skipped a beat.

"Is he your new husband?"

"Yes, he is. That makes him your uncle." Kate flashed her husband a flirty smile.

Maddie looked as if she was pondering her aunt's statement with much concentration. "So, he's Uncle Gibbs." A huge grin graced the girl's face.

Kate chuckled at Maddie's response. "No, his name is Jethro. It would be Uncle Jethro."

The young girl was beyond confused. "But you call him Gibbs. Not Jethro."

Kate bit her tongue. Out of the mouth of babes. Her niece had a valid point. She has heard over the last month, everyone in the family calling—including Kate herself—Gibbs _Gibbs_.

The man in question took the opportunity to respond. "Maddie, if you want to call me Uncle Gibbs—you can. Only you. No one else." Flashed the little girl a soft smile and playfully poke her side, causing a giggle to rumble from the her lips.

Maddie smiled shyly at her aunt's husband before burying her face in her aunt's neck.

Kate kissed the top of her niece's head. "Let's head back to the party." Started walking back to the beach house—hand-in-hand with her husband and her niece in her arms.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had his new sister-in-law in his embrace as they slowly danced a small circle on the dance floor, guided by the words of Louis Armstrong's <em>What a Wonderful World<em>.

"Your husband isn't the jealous type?" Tongue-in-cheek question.

"Just keep your hands were they are and you'll be fine." She reached back and patted the top of his hand that was resting on her waist.

He laughed.

"Awfully elated today, aren't you?" She was one of the people who knew about the fight a month ago—Gibbs had called her in the middle of the night for her help. And she was the first to say to both of them that she was elated that they worked things out and made it to this—marriage.

"I married the love of my life—again. Not many people get a second chance at true love. I did and I almost let it slip through my fingers due to my stupidity." His hands rubbed tiny circles on her lower back. "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have married Kate today. You helped me get her back.

Rachel smirked at him. She knew her baby sister. Knew how much Kate loved this man—truly, completely, and whole-heartedly. "Kate loves you—more than you and God ever thought possible. I don't think I had anything to do with Kate forgiving you. She would've—in her own time."

"Sometimes, I can't believe that she fell in love with someone like me."

Rachel quirked her eyebrow at her brother-in-law. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a bastard. I forget important dates. Not to mention the age..." A hand smacking the back of his head halted his words. "Hey," he growled lowly.

She smiled sweetly while talking with an edge, "You needed that. Don't even try to argue with me. She married you! Doesn't that end all the insecurities you have?"

Leaned down and chastely kissed Rachel's cheek when the song ended. Couldn't be mad at his sister-in-law. She was right. He needed a slap on the back of the head.

* * *

><p>The soft, salty sea breeze—and his missing wife—woke him from his slumber. Saw the doors to the balcony—off of their room at the small and intimate Bed and Breakfast situated on Chincoteague Island—open. Crawled out of the bed and grabbed the first article of clothing his eyes landed on—his dress pants—and pulled them on sans underwear before heading out onto the balcony.<p>

What a sight to behold!

And he wasn't talking about the serene setting of the early morning sunrise over the Chesapeake Bay and the way the rays walked their fingers across the sparkling waters and the boats that were cruising up and down that part of the Bay.

No, his attention was firmly on the woman leaning against the balcony railing—wearing his dress shirt that fell a little past her delectable ass; auburn tresses tousled from sleep and the many times he raked his fingers through the silky strands while they made love last night. And early this morning. She stood up on her tip-toes to glance at something directly below the balcony.

Swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke softly, "Good morning."

Turned her head and propped her chin on her shoulder. "Yes, it is."

And then she smiled—bright and alive.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, folks, we have reached the official end of this one. I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, faved and story alerted this one. I never expected this to be 15 chapters! Like I said before, I have some one shots planned for this universe, so I'm keeping it unfinished. Hope everyone enjoys this.**

**You all have a joyous holiday season!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Twelve<em> Months Later<em>

Not how she imagined spending her first wedding anniversary—in the hospital, in labor with twins. They had discovered that they were expecting in early March when Kate had missed her second menstrual cycle—they had been trying since Christmas. Both wanted to start a family as soon as possible. It was at the first ultrasound that they found out Kate was pregnant with twins. They already knew one baby's sex—a girl—but the second was stubborn as it father, always was turned in the opposite direction. Probably was a boy.

Kate never dreamed that the babies would decide to come on their parents' wedding anniversary. Multiple births rarely went to full term, but Kate's had. Well, she thought, it would definitely make for a good story later on down the road—when the twins were older.

Rachel reentered the room. "I left another voicemail on his phone." Made her way over to the her younger sister.

Before Kate could respond, another contraction ripped through her. Felt her sister take her hand and softly told Kate to squeeze it as hard as she wanted to as the she breathed through the contraction.

Soft and soothing. "That's it, Katie. Just breathe. You're doing great."

She hissed, "How the fuck did you and Meredith do this twice?"

Rachel chuckled at her baby sister's colorful language as she rubbed Kate's forearm until the contraction passed. "But Meredith and I did it two different times. You're having both at once." Sat down beside the bed—continued to hold Kate's hand.

"Don't remind me of that little tidbit," she gasped, catching her breath. "Did you try Tony, Ziva, or McGee?"

"Mom is doing that as we speak. She sent me back here to sit with you." Rachel could tell Kate was a little bit scared—omitted the tidbit about their mother saying just that a few minutes ago. Her baby sister also needed her husband here with her.

"Okay," she whispered as she rested back against the pillows—waiting for the next contraction.

"He'll be here, sweetie."

Smiled. "I know." But why couldn't she convince herself of that?

In her mind—and her heart—she knew Gibbs wouldn't miss the birth of his children—unless he was hurt. _Don't go there, Kate._ She knew that he'd been deployed when Shannon had delivered Kelly—he had shared that information during the fifth month.

Evelyn Todd came back into the room with a reassuring smile on her face. "Got ahold of Ziva. She yelled at Gibbs that he really should check his phone because his wife is in labor with the twins—for the last two hours."

Kate laughed softly. That sounded like Ziva. "So, he's on his way?"

"Yes, he is, baby." Went over to her youngest child and kissed her sweaty forehead. "I heard the man say some very colorful words as he ran out of the interrogation room. By the way—everyone at NCIS sends their blessings via Ziva."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Gibbs stumbled into the room—out of breath, but with a huge smile on his face.<p>

"What the hell took you so long, Marine?" Kate growled in pain as another contraction was happening.

Cautiously—like he was trying to calm down a deranged man with a gun—he made his way to the other side of the bed. Gently kissed his wife's sweaty temple. She never looked so beautiful. "You can yell at me for being extremely late to the party—later. Right now—just concentrate on bringing our children into this world," he whispered softly in his wife's ear.

Rachel and Evelyn watched the interaction between husband and wife—how, even with a contraction ripping through her, her eyes softened at the sight of her husband; how her whole body and face relaxed when he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. Both knew how much Kate and Gibbs loved each other, but they were witnessing a whole new level of the relationship.

"What took you so long?" Kate asked after she caught her breath.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I was in interrogation—left my phone at my desk. Ziva came in—while on the phone with your mother—and yelled at me." Pulled up another chair and sat down beside his wife. Cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over the smooth skin. "How far along are you?"

Kate scoffed, "Not far enough."

Rachel commented, "The doctor came in about an hour ago—before he could even check how dilated she was, she snarled at him that if it wasn't a high number to not bother telling her and get the hell out of the room. And not to come back until he had good news."

Gibbs smiled at the narrative. That sounded very much like his wife-she was a force to be reckon with. "It'll be here before you know it."

Out of nowhere, she whispered, "I'm sorry." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"For what?" Had a feeling of what she was referring to? "I'm enjoying my anniversary, very much. Would be even if we were at home because I would be with my beautiful, sexy, and smart wife. Today—right now—is just icing on the cake, waiting on our children. What could be any better?" He hoped he diminish her anxiety.

Kate rubbed her cheek against his calloused hand—absolutely loved that feeling. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. "You're such a sweet talker, Jethro Gibbs."

His boyish grin appeared—knew how much his wife loved it. "You betcha, Caitlin Gibbs." Leaned up and lightly kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>It had been thirty minutes past midnight when the twins were finally born—a girl and a boy. Gibbs had been so proud of Kate—being in labor for at least ten hours and then still having the energy to deliver two babies when she had looked so depleted. He had no idea how she had done it.<p>

Rachel and Evelyn had left two hours after the twins were born—each making sure the new family was settled before heading back to Kate and Gibbs' house for some much needed sleep.

Before he had settled down on the fold out lounger, Gibbs let the team know that the babies had arrived at twelve-thirty; there were twenty fingers and toes and each had a healthy set of lungs; Kate had done an extraordinary job during the delivery and was resting comfortably. He then laid down—sleep coming almost immediately.

A soft whimper that was slowly increasing to a loud cry—roused him from his slumber. Threw back the light blanket that he had covered up with and swung his feet to the floor. Rubbed the sleep from his eyes before standing up and making his way over to the bassinets.

By that time, Kate had started stirring. "Mmm," she moaned, "is that Meggie?" Opened her eyes and gingerly sat up against the pillows.

Gibbs looked at her. _What the..._

She invaded his thoughts, "I'm a mother now, Jethro. We know these types of things." Flashed him a sleepy smile.

Laughed softly as he leaned over and gently picked up his infant daughter—cradling her in his strong arms. "Meggie-girl, your mama amazes me every day—throws me for a loop every now and then, too. Probably throw you for one, too, when you're older." Found himself swaying back and forth as he continued talking, "But, right now, Meggie, we've got to have a talk about your sleep schedule. Your brother is sleeping peacefully and you...do you think there's a party going on and you're missing out on something important?"

Made his way over to the changing table and changed Meggie's diaper before carefully placing her in her mother's waiting arms.

A bright, beautiful smile lit up Kate's sleepy face. "Good morning, sweet pea." With Gibbs' help, she lowered her gown until her left breast was exposed. Guided her daughter to the waiting breast—the infant quickly latched on, causing Kate to softly wince. "Easy, sweet pea. It's not going anywhere." With her free hand, she ran a gentle hand over the downy head of her daughter as she suckled at Kate's breast.

While Meggie was feeding, Gibbs roused his sleeping son—remembering what the nurses told them about feeding the twins at the same time. Kieran was not amused at being disturbed—and he let it be known with a loud wail.

"Hey, hey, don't take it out on me, Kieran. Your sister decided to wake up a bit early." Cradled his son before going over to change his diaper as well. "Once your mama feeds you—you can go back to sleep. I promise." Kissed Kieran's downy head, breathing in that unique baby scent.

* * *

><p>The twins were once again sleeping soundly and their parents had decided to take the opportunity to snuggle together on the lounger chair. Kate buried her nose in her husband's neck—breathing in his intoxicating scent of sawdust and Old Spice. Couldn't fight the temptation any longer—lightly kissed his neck and nipped the underside of his jaw. Moaned happily when his hand on her waist gripped her more tightly.<p>

"Katie," he warned her, "you're not playing fair."

She lifted her head and looked into his crystal blue eyes—hoped the twins would get his beautiful blue orbs. "I just couldn't resist. I kept thinking about you holding Meggie and Kieran earlier—you looked so sexy." Licked her lips before smiling seductively at him.

Groaned lowly before capturing her lips. Teeth nipped at her lower lip. Tongues asked for entry to each other's mouths. His other hand dived into her auburn tresses—held her pliant mouth to his while the hand on her waist gripped her tighter—fingers biting into the tender flesh.

Broke away from her mouth and trailed his lips down over the jaw—littering small kisses on her throat. She tilted her head back to give him easier access. She moaned softly when he bit her clavicle and then sighed when his tongue snaked out to soothe the bite.

Then a bucket of ice water was thrown on them. "Hey, hey—remember what happened the last time you two did that?" Rachel strolled into the room.

Kate and Gibbs broke apart like two kids being caught with their hands in the cookie jar. A faint blush bloomed in her cheeks from being caught by her sister again.

Gibbs laughed. "What can I say? It's hard to say no to your sister."

Rachel leaned over the bassinets to look at her niece and nephew. "No, Gibbs, it's not hard to say no to Kate." She turned to the new parents. "In fact, it's quite easy."

"If you say so."

"I do. Why don't we practice?" Smiled at her brother-in-law. "Repeat after me: No, Katie."

Kate buried her face in her husband's neck again while holding out her hand and flipping her middle finger at her older sister.

"Caitlin Elizabeth Todd!" Her mother's voice shrieked.

"Busted." Rachel laughed at her sister.

Not caring that her mother was there or that she would get reprimanded again—Kate flipped Rachel off once more.

"Stop that." Gibbs scolded her—his tone light.

She grumbled, "Are you sure that you want to stay married to me? I'll fully understand if you want to run the other direction."

"Hey," he brushed a kiss over her cheek, "you won't be able to get rid of me now that we have Meggie and Kieran. I married you—not your family. But I do love them, too. They only hassle you because they love you."

Once again, her husband had all the right things to say. "I love you." She lifted her head to look at him.

"Love you, too." They shared a soft kiss before being roused apart by her family and their twins.

* * *

><p><em>Finis<em>


End file.
